Welcome to Wawanakwa (A Total Drama Island Collaboration Story)
by TGRickel
Summary: [ON HIATUS] 25 teens sign up and head off to a reality show to win the prize money of 100 000 dollars. Three of these teens are Simone ('The Sweet and Sour Sauce'), Jax ('The Supportive Guy'), and Andi ('The Future Platinum Hit Girl'), who will spend eight weeks participating in challenges, forming alliances, and, of course, making friends and finding love.
1. Meet Andi Stonewall

**All About Andi Stonewall**

* * *

**Name:** Andrea Stonewall

**Age:** 16 (debut)

**Appearance:** Blue eyes, brown chest-length slightly wavy hair, fair skin

**Height:** Slightly taller than Noah

**Birthday:** January 8 (Capricorn)

**Label:** 'The Future Platinum Hit Girl'

**Theme Music:** 'Crystal Parade' from Pop Town (Kira Kira Music Night)

**Hometown:** Montreal, Quebec

**Personality:** Kind, talented, creative, friendly, generous, shy (when it comes to new faces)

**Aliases:** Andi (common), Andikins (by Chris), Snit (by Heather), Girlfriend (by Leshawna), Annie (by Lindsay)

**Casual Outfit:** White-and-blue-striped tank top, white sleeveless button-less vest, navy blue skirt, red low-cut heels, red belt, white bracelet with gold buckle, white-and-blue-striped headscarf with a ship's wheel motif, silver hoop earrings with blue-and-white-striped bows

**Swimwear:** Pink bandanna, yellow bikini top, white half tank top with a single pink diagonal stripe and small sun print, white bikini bottom, sparkly blue sheer skirt

**Sleepwear:** Lavender nightgown, light yellow jacket with cat-eared hood

**Family:** Sonny Stonewall (father, works as an underpaid businessman), Alana Stonewall (mother, housewife), Keith Stonewall (younger brother), Ryan Stonewall (youngest brother)

**Friends:** Beth, Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Jackson (JubileeJigsaw's OC), Justin, Katie, Ken, Leshawna, Lindsay, Mylin, Noah, Owen, Richard, Sadie, Simone (JubileeJigsaw's OC), Trent, Tyler, Vera

**Crushes/Love Interests:** Damon

**Enemies:** Heather

**Other Relationships:** Chris McLean (honorary uncle)

**Likes:** making s'mores with her friends, taking selfies around the island, music, painting, reading

**Dislikes:** Chris' sadism on the other campers, Heather being manipulative, Owen breaking wind (initially)

**Fear:** stage fright

**Strengths:** Andi is a good friend anyone can count on. She is very supportive of her team and is very good at singing, especially in Japanese language.

**Weaknesses:** Andi sometimes gets impatient and is easily provoked when it comes to her teammates going slow or Heather being her usual mean and nasty self.

**Reason to be on Total Drama:** to help her struggling family and to make new friends

**CV:** Brooke D'Orsay

**Contents of her suitcase:** self-heating blanket, clothes, toiletries, journal, pen, phone, charger, headphones, Swiss Army knife, novels, sunblock (SPF 50), umbrella, food (stored in vacuum-sealed containers; in case she doesn't want to eat Chef's slop), toothbrush, toothpaste tubes (enough to last 8 weeks)

**Facts:**

\- Andi met Chris during a field trip at a movie set. This happened when she was five years old.

\- Andi taught herself to sing J-Pop at age nine.

\- Not only is she a sucker for J-Pop and anime, she also loves watching sitcoms.

\- She was sentenced to juvie for the first time when she was caught attacking a grown-up man and stayed there for a week. The cops then released when they realize that she was actually protecting the man's two sons, whom the man was abusive to.

\- She had stage fright due to a mishap caused by a snobby girl named Jane, who was her bully ever since her first day of middle school. During a talent show, Jane deliberately tripped Andi onstage, which then led to the latter being laughed at. Whenever she thinks about performing in front of an audience, hears anything related to talent shows or even see a talent show poster, she will freeze up like Lagoona Blue once did in the Great Scarrier Reef special from Monster High.

\- **Favorite TV Shows:** The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, The Suite Life on Deck, Victorious, Glee, Inazuma Eleven, Pokémon, Girl Meets World, Jessie, That's So Raven, Wizards of Waverly Place, Raven's Home

\- **Favorite Bands/Singers:** LinQ, AKB48, Big Time Rush, Bars & Melody, Johnny's WEST, Carly Rae Jepsen, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Victoria Justice, Maroon 5, Sheppard, Fall Out Boy, Zara Larsson, Owl City, King & Prince, Celine Dion

\- **Favorite Color:** Orange

\- **Favorite Songs:** Make It Shine (Victoria Justice), City is Ours (Big Time Rush), Geronimo (Sheppard), Immortals (Fall Out Boy), Symphony (Zara Larsson & Clean Bandit), Shiawase no energy (LinQ), Sugar Rush (AKB48), Good Time (Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen), Unite (Bars & Melody)

\- **Favorite Movies:** Mean Girls, High School Musical trilogy, The Parent Trap (1998)


	2. Labels, Voices, Theme Song

**Author's Note: The reason why I remade this story is because I like JubileJigsaw's OCs and wanted to know more of them. ****I only own my OCs Andi, Mylin, Damon, Ken, Vera, and Richard. Simone and Jackson belong to JubileeJigsaw. Total Drama belongs to FreshTV.**

* * *

**Contestant Labels**

**Andi: The Future Platinum Hit Girl**

**Beth: The Wannabe**

**Bridgette: The Surfer Girl**

**Cody: The Geek**

**Courtney: The 'Type A'**

**DJ: The Brickhouse With Heart**

**Duncan: The Delinquent**

**Eva: The Female Bully**

**Ezekiel: The Home Schooled Guy**

**Geoff: The Funniest Guy Around**

**Gwen: The Loner**

**Harold: The Dweeb**

**Heather: The Queen Bee**

**Izzy: The Psycho Hose Beast**

**Jax: The Supportive Guy**

**Justin: The Eye Candy**

**Katie: The Sweet Girl**

**Leshawna: The Sister With 'Tude**

**Lindsay: The Dumb Princess**

**Noah: The Schemer**

**Owen: The Party Guy**

**Sadie: The Sweet Girl's Friend**

**Simone: The Sweet and Sour Sauce**

**Trent: The Cool Guy**

**Tyler: The Jock**

* * *

**Voice Cast**

**Brooke D'Orsay - Andi**

**Sarah Gadon - Beth**

**Kristin Fairlie - Bridgette**

**Christian Potenza - Chris**

**Clé Bennett - Chef, DJ**

**Peter Oldring - Cody, Ezekiel, Tyler**

**Emilie-Claire Barlow - Courtney**

**Drew Nelson - Duncan**

**Julia Chantrey - Eva**

**Dan Petronijevic - Geoff**

**Megan Fahlenbock - Gwen**

**Brian Froud - Harold**

**Rachel Wilson - Heather**

**Katie Crown - Izzy**

**Jencarlos Canela - Jax**

**Adam Reid - Justin**

**Stephanie Anne Mills - Katie, Lindsay**

**Novie Edwards - Leshawna**

**Carter Hayden - Noah**

**Scott McCord - Owen, Trent**

**Lauren Lipson - Sadie**

**Brittany O'Grady - Simone**

* * *

**Theme Song**

***Instrumental plays as cameras pop out of all sorts of places on Camp Wawanakwa. A clapperboard appears and the scene starts.***

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine,_

***The camera begins panning through the campsite and up the cliff.***

_You guys are on my mind._

***The camera dives into the water and Owen is seen swimming.***

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

***Owen breaks wind, killing a fish in the process. The fish floats up to the surface.***

_And now I think the answer is plain to see:_

***Geoff and Bridgette are on a surfboard, romantically looking at each other. They are disgusted by the smell but didn't notice the dead fish nearby. An eagle soon swoops in to pick it up out of the water.***

_I wanna be famous!_

***The camera follows the eagle as it flies over the forest and drops the fish. The fish lands near DJ, Jax, and Simone, who are sitting on a tree stump and surrounded by animals. Jax is playing his banjo and Simone her acoustic guitar to soothe the animals. Upon landing, the fish provokes the animals to attack DJ, causing him to run away in pain. Simone and Jax then run after him. The camera pans to Duncan who is watching the scene unfold with hysteric laughter. The camera pans to Courtney, who looks at Duncan with disapproval, causing him to stop his laughter.***

_I wanna live close to the sun._

***The camera zooms further into the forest, where Leshawna and Heather are catfighting and Andi is struggling to stop their fight as the three of them are in a raft that falls down a waterfall.***

_Go pack your bags 'cuz I've already won._

***They pass by Harold, who is performing martial arts on a broken log.***

_Everything to prove, nothin' in my way._

***Izzy comes swinging on a vine, knocking Harold off his log and slamming him into the confessional booth, which knocks Lindsay out of it and onto the ground. The camera pans over to the Mess Hall and zooms in through the window.***

_I'll get there one day,_

***Chef Hatchet is stirring a pot of soup with his bare hands. He grins evilly at Ezekiel and Noah, who are tied up and looking at each other in fear.***

_'Cuz I wanna be famous!_

***The camera pans over to Tyler, who is struggling in an arm-wrestling match against Eva, who beats him with ease and smiles triumphantly. The camera zooms out of the mess hall and pans over to Katie and Sadie sitting on the steps to the beach, watching Justin admire himself with an infatuated gaze.***

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

***Justin looks at himself with another mirror as the camera pans to a seagull with a fragment of net wrapped around its neck, is seen sitting on the water as a shark jumps over it and eats a trout in mid-air. The seagull appears to be safe until a mysterious tentacle grabs it, and pulls it under the water.***

_(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

***The camera pans over to the Dock of Shame, where Beth is twirling a flaming baton, quickly passing it between her hands.***

_(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

***Beth then tosses the flaming baton in the air and it switches from day to night. Gwen and Trent are now seen, sharing a romantic moment at the campfire pit, sitting next to each other and leaning in closely while smiling.***

_(Campers whistling to the tune of 'I Wanna be Famous')_

***Cody pops up in between them and puts his arms over their shoulders. The camera then zooms out, with Gwen and Trent looking awkwardly at an oblivious and smiling Cody, with the rest of the campers are seen gathered in a circle around the fire. Simone and Jax are sitting in between DJ and Geoff while Andi is sitting beside Owen. The sign in front of this scene lights up saying, 'Total Drama Island'.***


	3. EP 1: Not So Happy Campers, Part 1

**Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers, Part 1**

* * *

"Yo, we're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host Chris McLean. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality television shows at this very moment. 24 campers signed up to spend 8 weeks here at this old summer camp. Every few days they will face challenges with the winners earning a reward and the loser having to send one of their own to walk the dock of shame to the loser boat and leave the island never to return."

Chris walks over to the campfire pit and continues his speech, "Their fate will be decided here at a dramatic campfire ceremony, all but one of the campers will receive a marshmallow and the one who doesn't will be the one who goes home. In the end, only one will remain and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame."

Chris pulls out a case and opens it revealing a bunch of money, "Along with a small fortune of $100 000, which they will likely burn through in a week."

Chris closes the case, "To survive they will have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, each other," he says smiling.

"Every moment will be caught on hundreds of cameras placed all around the island, who will crumble under pressure, will any relationships between campers form, and who will ultimately win it all, find out here at this moment on Total... Drama... Island!"

* * *

***cue theme song***

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris announced. "Alright, it's time to meet our first twelve campers! We told them that they'd all be staying at this five-star resort, so if they seem a little T-O'ed, that's probably why.

The first camper to arrive was a short and nerdy-looking girl. She has brown hair tied in a ponytail and braces within her teeth. She wore a green shirt and an olive vest that had pins on it, as well as pink pants.

"Beth, what's up?" Chris said. Beth ran over and hugged Chris.

"It's so incredulous to meet you!" she said, letting go of Chris. "Wow, you're much shorter in real life." She waved at the camera.

"Uh, thanks," Chris said.

The next camper to arrive was a tall male with tan skin. He was wearing a white skull cap, and a shirt with a D on it, and grey shorts.

"DJ!" Chris called.

"Yo, Chris McLean! How's it going?" he replied as he high-fived the host. "Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" he questioned.

"Yo, dawg, this is it! Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris replied.

DJ continued walking down the dock. "Hmm, looked a lot different on the application form." He muttered.

The next camper to arrive was a pale-looking girl. She was a Goth, ranging from the black hair with teal streaks to the dark-colored clothes.

"Hey Gwen," Chris said. Gwen walked over to him.

"You mean we're staying here?" she asked.

"Nope, you're staying here!" Chris replied. "My crib is an airstream with A/C, that way!"

"I did not sign up for this." Gwen irritably told the host.

"Actually, you did." Chris held up her contract.

Gwen immediately took the papers, tore them, and dropped them into the lake.

"The great thing about lawyers is," Chris said, "they make lots of copies." He held up another contract similar to the one she just tore.

"I am not staying here," Gwen replied.

"Cool," he said. "I hope you can swim, though. Because your ride just left." The white boat that brought Gwen to the island was seen leaving.

"Jerk!" she grumbled.

The next camper was seen dancing on his boat. He had blonde hair, wore a green cowboy hat, a pink vest, and some blue shorts.

"Chris McLean!" He shouted. "What's up, man? It's an honor to meet you man!" he said as he fist-bumped the host.

"The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island man!" Chris said.

"Thanks, man."

"If they say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke," Gwen said.

The next contestant arrived.

"Everybody," Chris said, "this is Lindsay!

Lindsay was a girl with long blonde hair. She wore a blue bandana, a brown shirt, an orange skirt, and cowgirl boots to complete the outfit.

"Not too shabby," Chris stated.

"Hiiii," she purred. "Okay, you look so familiar." She pointed at the host.

"I'm Chris McLean." When she did not get it, he continued, "The host of the show."

"Oh, that's where I know you from!" she replied.

"Uh, yeah," Chris replied.

The next camper arrived. She has back hair and is wearing a red top and green shorts. She took off her sunglasses and glared at her surroundings.

"Heather," Chris said. She just walked by the host as if he wasn't there.

"Hi!" Beth said, running up to her. "Looks like we're your new friends, for the next eight weeks! As she said this, her spit got on Heather, who reacted in disgust.

Punk music played as the next camper arrived. His black hair was fixed in a green Mohawk, he had multiple piercings on his face, and he was also wearing a black skull t-shirt, blue pants, and a spiked collar.

"Duncan! Dude," Chris greeted.

"I don't like surprises." He said in reply.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man," Chris said. "He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to juvie."

"Okay then." He said. He walked by Heather. "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous.

"Drop dead, you skeeze!" she replied. "I'm calling my parents!" she shouted. "You cannot make me stay here!"

Chris held up Heather's contract and smiled.

Everyone saw the next contestant arrive. He was on water skis attached to his boat. He has brown hair, was wearing a red headband with a red tracksuit to match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!"

Tyler waved, but then he suddenly slipped from his skis and rolled on the water until he hit the dock. He was sent flying and hit the luggage.

"Oooh!" Most of the campers winced.

One suitcase was sent flying into the water, dousing Heather. "Ugh, my shoes!" she shouted.

"Wicked wipe-out man!" Chris called.

Tyler was able to raise his arm and give a thumbs up to signify that he was okay.

Chris didn't notice the next arrival until he exhaled, catching his attention. He has auburn hair and freckles, was wearing glasses, some green pants, and a t-shirt with a picture of a hamburger on it.

"Welcome to camp, Harold," Chris said.

Harold looked around. "What's he looking at?" Beth asked.

"So, you mean that this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Harold asked.

"You got it," Chris replied.

"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills," he said.

"Contestant number nine is Trent!" Chris announced.

"Hey, good to meet you, man," Trent said. "Saw you on that figure skating show, nice work."

"Hey, thanks, man," Chris said. "I knew I rocked that show!"

"I saw that!" Beth said. "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. So they got immunity that week."

"Lucky," Harold replied. "I hope I get dropped on my head."

"Me too!" Lindsay said, not knowing what she was agreeing to.

"So this is it?" Trent asked as he looked at the nine campers and one intern standing on the dock. "Alrighty then."

Trent walked over to Gwen and smiled at her. She looked away at first, but then she smiled back.

The next camper to arrive was carrying a surfboard. She was wearing a blue hoodie, some light blue shorts, and her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Alright," Chris said, "our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!"

"Nice board," Duncan said sarcastically, "This ain't Malibu, honey."

"I thought we were going to be on a beach." She defended.

"We are!" Chris said as he showed the beach, which was littered with junk. A seagull with a net wrapped around its neck was carried off by a wave.

Bridgette sighed. "Great."

"That makes..." Chris continued, but he was cut off when Bridgette accidentally hit him with her surfboard. "Ow, darn it, that hurts!"

Bridgette walked over to the other campers. "Hey guys," she greeted.

Geoff waved. "Hi, I'm Geoff." He said.

"What's up?" she said, waving around her board in the process; the other guys ducked to avoid it.

"Dang, watch the board man!" Harold said.

"Hi, I'm Beth!" Beth said.

"Hey," said Bridgette, the guys ducked as she swung her surfboard again.

"Okay, we've all met surfer girl," Heather said, "can we get on with the show please?"

"Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning," Duncan commented.

"Get bent," Heather replied.

The next camper to arrive had brown skin and hair. He also wore a red sweater vest over his blue shirt and green pants.

"Our..." Chris said, trying to regain his composure, "next camper is Noah!"

"You got my memo about my life-threatening allergies?" he asked.

"I'm sure someone did," Chris said.

"Good. Is this where we're staying?"

"No, it's your mother's house," Duncan replied, "and we're throwing a party.

"Cute, nice piercings are original, do them yourself?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, you want one?" Duncan asked with a threat, holding Noah's lip.

"Ugh, uh no thanks, can I have my lip back please?" Duncan let go. "Thanks."

The next camper to arrive has dark brown skin and her black hair was tied in a ponytail. She wore a yellow shirt with kumquats on it as well as blue shorts and gold hoop earrings.

"What's up y'all? Leshawna's in the house!" she said. Harold gasped at the sight of her.

"Yo baby, how you doin'? How's it going?" she said as she stepped on the dock and high-fived the host. "Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble 'cause, I came to win!" she declared as she walked toward the other campers.

"Oh what's up my brother?" she said as she high-fived DJ. "Give me some sugar baby!"

Harold looked at Leshawna. "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before." He said.

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"You're real big and loud," Harold replied.

"What did you say to me?!" she said angrily. "Oh no, you didn't! You have not seen anything yet! I'll show you 'BIG' baby!" She attempted to attack Harold, but DJ and Bridgette held her back. "Oh yeah! You want some of this? Well come on then!" she shouted.

"Alright campers, settle down!" Chris ordered.

Leshawna glared at Harold. He replied with a sheepish smile.

The next boat dropped off two campers. One was tall, had brown skin, had her black hair in pigtails, and wore a zebra-stripe top with pink shorts. The other one looked just like the first, except she was short, pudgy, and had white skin.

"Ladies," Chris said, "Sadie," he gestured at the short girl, "Katie," he gestured at the tall girl. "Welcome to your new home for eight weeks!" Both girls stared at the crummy summer camp.

"Oh my gosh," Katie exclaimed, "Sadie, look, it's a summer camp!"

"Okay, I always wanted to go to a summer camp. Eeee!" Both girls ran towards the dock.

Chris scratched his head in confusion.

The next camper to arrive was a boy with brown hair that was covered by his blue toque. He also wore an olive green hoodie and blue pants.

"Ezekiel!" Chris greeted. "What's up, man?"

Ezekiel looked up. "I think I see a bird." He replied. Trent snickered.

"Okay, look dude," Chris said, "I know you don't get out much. Been homeschooled your whole life? Raised by freaky prairie people? Just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early, okay?"

"Yes sir," Ezekiel replied.

"That's just...wow," Gwen commented.

The next arrival was a brown-haired boy. He wore a yellow shirt and pants.

"Cody," Chris introduced, "the Codester! The Codemeister!"

"Dude, psyched to be here man!" Cody said as he walked with a strut towards the other campers, in particular the girls. "I see the ladies have already arrived! Alright!"

Cody attempted to say something to Leshawna, but she immediately said, "Save it, short stuff."

The next camper to arrive was a female fitness buff. She wore a blue tank top and blue shorts. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Eva, nice." Chris introduced. "Glad you can make it."

Cody attempted to high-five Eva, but she just dropped her large bag on his foot.

"Ow," Cody said. "What's in there? Dumbbells?"

"Yes," she replied.

"She's all yours, man," Duncan said to DJ.

The next camper suddenly cried, "Woohoo!" He was a blonde male who wore a white shirt with a blue maple leaf on it as well as green shorts. He was quite obese. "Chris, what's happening? This is awesome!" he exclaimed. "Woohoo!"

"Owen! Welcome!" Chris greeted.

Owen grabbed Chris and pulled him in a bear hug. "Awesome to be here man! Yeah!" he screamed. "Man. Is it just so..."

"Awesome?" Gwen answered.

"Yes! Awesome!" Owen replied. "Woo! Are you gonna be on my team?" he asked Gwen.

"Oh, I sure hope so." She replied. Owen cheered.

"You about finished?" Chris asked Owen. The chubby teen let go. "Sorry dude, I'm just so psyched!" he said.

"Cool," Chris said, "and here comes Courtney!"

Courtney was a neat-looking girl. She has brown skin, brown hair, and wore a grey blouse and green pants. Chris helped her off the boat.

"Thank you." She said. "Hi! You must be the other contestants."

"It's really nice to meet you all." She said. Owen shook her hand. "How's it going? I'm Owen." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you Ow...wow!"

What caught Courtney's attention was the next camper. He was quite handsome, has brown hair and tan skin, and wore a green shirt and pants.

Most of the girls (and Owen) swooned at the sight of him.

The handsome male stepped on the dock. "This," Chris introduced, "is Justin! Welcome to Total Drama Island!" Justin fist-bumped the host.

"Thanks, Chris," he said, "this is great!"

"Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks," Chris informed him.

"I can deal with that." He replied.

"I like your pants," Owen said. "Thanks, man," Justin replied. Owen continued, "'Cause mine look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?"

"Uh, no," he replied. "Just had them for a while.

"Oh, cool!" Owen said, then he turned around and facepalmed. "Stupid!" he said to himself.

The next camper to arrive has orange hair. She also wore a green tank top and a green skirt.

"Hey everyone," Chris introduced. "Izzy!"

"Hi Chris," she said. "Hi! Hi!" She ran to get off the boat, but she fell and banged her chin on the dock and landed in the water.

"Ooh, that was bad!" Tyler said. He chuckled.

"Guys," Courtney said as she ran to help Izzy, "she could be seriously hurt." Courtney helped Izzy back up, but then Izzy shook off the water like a dog.

"That felt, so good!" she said. "Except for hitting my chin. This is summer camp? That is so cool. Do you have paper-mâché here? Are we having lunch soon?"

"That is a good call!" Owen said.

Up next is are another two people. One of them is a girl with dark brown hair tied up in a bun. She wore a white shirt with a SpongeBob print on it, a moss green hooded jacket, black leggings, and black high lace boots. The other is a boy with black hair under a black fedora. He wore a white shirt, black vest, black pants, and black Converse sneakers.

"Alright, another two peas in a pod, and this time, it's fraternal twins Simone and Jax!" Chris introduced.

"Thanks for having us, bruh, and thanks for lying about the location of our stay," Jax thanked sarcastically.

Simone walked over to the other campers.

"You guys must be the other contestants," Simone said.

"Of course. Really nice to meet you," Courtney greeted.

"Nice to meet you... what's your name?"

"Courtney."

"I'm Simone and this is my brother Jax."

"Hey," Jackson greeted.

He noticed that Simone was blushing at DJ.

"'Sup? I'm DJ," the green-shirted teen smiled at Simone.

"Oh, hi. I'm Simone, and that's my brother Jackson," Simone beamed as Jax smirked at her. "Bro, what?"

"Someone's already got their summer crush," Jax teased.

"Oh, stop."

The last one to arrive is another girl with brown hair adorned by a white-and-blue-striped headscarf with a ship's wheel motif. She was also wearing a white-and-blue-striped tank top, a white sleeveless button-less vest, a navy blue skirt, red low-cut heels, red belt, white bracelet with gold buckle, and silver hoop earrings with blue-and-white-striped bows.

"And here's the last contestant, the daughter of a friend of mine, Andi," Chris announced

"Hey everybody!" Andi waved at the other 24 teens and they waved back.

Andi then angrily approached Chris, "Uncle Chris, you told me that we're all gonna be in a 5-star resort, like what those application forms said."

"Yeah. About that, I lied. This is it! Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris exclaimed.

Andi sighed in exasperation as she went over to the other 23 teens.

"Alright, now everyone, gather round; we need a group photo for the promos! Everyone to the end of the dock!"

All 25 teens all get into a pose as Chris hops onto the deck of Andi's boat, camera in hand. Simone sat beside Courtney, Jackson stood beside DJ, and Andi stood beside Heather.

"One... two... three! Oops, forgot the lens cap!" Chris removes it and continues, "Okay, hold that pose... one... two- oh no wait! Card's full! Hang on!"

Leshawna demanded Chris to start taking the photo, "Come on man, my face is starting to freeze!"

Chris realizes that there is enough space for another photo as he triumphantly declares, "Got it! Okay! Everyone, say 'Wawanakwa!'"

As they all say 'Wawanakwa', the dock underneath them started to break due to their combined weight and they all fell into the water below.

"Okay, guys. Dry off and meet at the campfire pit at 10," Chris said.

* * *

The campers swam to shore to dry themselves up. Soon after, they were now by the campfire pit.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next 8 weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even friends, ya dig?" Chris asked. "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000," Chris said.

"Excuse me. What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her," Duncan said, pointing at Heather.

"They're not co-ed, are they?" Heather asked.

"No. Girls get one side of the cabin and dudes get the other," Chris said.

"Excuse me, Kyle. Can I have the cabin with the lake view, since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay asked.

"Okay, you are. But that's not really how it works and it's Chris," Chris said.

"I have to live with Sadie, or I'll die," Katie said as she and Sadie held hands together.

"And I'll break out in hives. It's true," Sadie said.

"This cannot be happening," Gwen said.

"Oh, come on, guys. It'll be fun. It's like a big sleepover," Owen said, bringing in Tyler and Gwen into a hug.

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him," Tyler said, nodding over to Duncan, who was giving a poor deer a noogie.

"Here's the deal, we're gonna split you up into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand right over there. Andi, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Jax, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah, from this moment on, you are officially known as 'The Screaming Gophers'," Chris said.

"Yeah, I'm a gopher. Woo!" Owen said.

"Wait, what about Sadie?" Katie said.

"The rest of you, over there. Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Simone, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold. Move! Move! Move! Move!" Chris said.

"But Katie's a gopher. I have to be a gopher!" Sadie whined.

"Sadie, is it? Come on, it'll be okay," Courtney said.

"This is so unfair! I'll miss you, Katie!" Sadie exclaimed as Courtney was pulling her away.

"I'll miss you, too!" Katie exclaimed in equal sadness.

"Hey, Simone, you coming?" Courtney asked.

"I'll be right there. Lemme talk to Jackson right quick," Simone said as she turned over to Jax. "So, looks like the two of us are on different teams."

"Guess so; may the best twin win," Jackson smirked as he and Simone shook hands.

"May the best twin win."

"You guys will officially be known as 'The Killer Bass'," Chris said.

"It's awesome. It's like... amazing," Harold said.

"Alright, campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition," Chris said.

* * *

C**ONFESSIONAL TIME**

**CHRIS**

**"You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off you're chest."**

**GWEN**

**"Um, okay. So far this sucks."**

**SIMONE**

**"Well, a lot's happening, right now. Jax and I are split into two teams but on the plus side, I'm on the same team with my bestie. You know, maybe he's right... I am kinda crushing on DJ... a lot! I better let someone else have a turn with the confessional. I sometimes speak way too much."**

**LINDSAY**

***standing and with her back facing the camera* "I don't get it, where's the camera guy?"**

**LOON**

***It is seen applying lipstick on itself. It suddenly realizes it's on camera.***

**OWEN**

**"Hey everyone, check this out. I have something very important to say." *breaks wind, then chuckles***

**JAX**

**"Well, not to happy about the location, but I guess this isn't too bad either. Should've brought a mini-fridge, even though Simone and I didn't bring any cold snacks and drinks. To be honest, I was hoping Simone and I could be on the same team, that way, we could keep an eye on each other... okay, so I can keep an eye on her. Simone's been having trouble with her emotions ever since our parents' divorce ten years ago. I mean, she's been getting better through music, but sometimes, I still worry about her, you know. Hopefully, she'll be fine since she has her best friend, Courtney."**

**ANDI**

**"*sigh* There goes my time hanging out with my friends back home. Guys, if you're watching this, I'm telling you that I swear I thought the setting would be in a 5-star resort like I was expecting."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Alright, any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins." Chris said. "Gophers, you're in the east cabins. Bass, you're in the west."

Heather, Gwen, and Andi entered their side (the right side) of the Gophers' cabin.

"Bunk beds? Isn't this a little... Summer camp?" Heather asked.

"That's the idea, genius," Gwen said as she brushes past Heather.

Heather scoffed, "Shut up, weird goth girl."

"You're so smart. I feel that," Cody said as he approached Gwen.

"Shouldn't you be on the boy's side?" she asked. And with that, Gwen threw Cody outside just as Leshawna was about to enter.

"Nice throw," Andi commented.

"Thanks. I'm Gwen, by the way," Gwen introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Andrea, but you can call me 'Andi'."

As some of us Gophers went outside after packing, Lindsay asked Chris, "Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron."

Chris replied, "There are some in the communal bathrooms, just across the way!"

The communal bathrooms are, in fact, a nasty old building that no one hasn't cleaned for days.

Lindsay, puzzled, responded, "Communal bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic?"

"Not 'communion', 'communal'."

"It means we shower together," Gwen brought it out as she sat down the steps. Hearing this made Lindsay surprised.

"Idiot," Gwen muttered.

Lindsay complained, "Aw, no! C'mon!"

On the left side of the cabin, three of the Gopher boys: Jax, Trent, Noah, and Owen, stick their heads out of the door to look at the commotion.

Owen spoke first, "I'm glad we're in our cabin with just guys, you know what I mean?"

Jax, Noah, and Trent narrowed their eyes at him before head back into their room.

Owen realized what he just said as he tried to rephrase it, "I mean, no, I didn't mean it like that! I love chicks! I just don't wanna sleep near 'em! I mean-!"

"Excuse me, Chris? Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?" Geoff asked from the Bass cabin.

"You're all 16 years old. As old as a counselor-in-training at a regular summer camp. So, other than myself, you all will be unsupervised. You have half an hour to unpack and meet me back in the main lodge. Starting now." Chris said.

"Nice."

Just then, we heard a scream that came from the Gophers cabin.

We all check to see what it was.

"Man, that white girl can scream," Leshawna muttered.

"What is it? Kill it! Kill it!" Lindsay shook with fear. She was standing on a round wooden stool and a cockroach was roaming around the floor.

DJ gasped and screamed as he landed on one of the bunk beds.

"That was my bed," Gwen said.

Everyone was either trying to kill the cockroach or getting on the beds. At that Duncan came in with an ax and sliced it in half.

"Well, that's one way to kill a cockroach," Gwen said.

"Awesome," Harold said.

"If you ever see that again, just let me know. 'Cause, you know, I can do that too." Tyler said and Lindsay was looking at him lovey-dovey like.

'Hmm... I guess girls like Lindsay go for guys like Tyler,' Andi thought.

"Hmm... they always go for the jocks," Duncan mused.

* * *

A while later, the campers were by the main lodge. They were all lined up for food and the one serving it is a bald, brown-skinned man wearing a chef's hat, a yellow shirt, green pants, and a white apron. His name is Chef Hatchet.

"Listen, up! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day. Get your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down, now!" Chef said.

Andi and Simone were standing behind to Beth, who asked, "Excuse me, will we be getting all the major food groups?"

"Yeah, I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar," Harold said.

"You'll get a whole lot of shut the heck up!" Chef exclaimed as Harold ran away. Andi and Simone quietly grabbed their trays and sat down.

Owen said to Noah, "Have a cow."

Chef overheard the conversation and startled them, "What was that?"

He beckoned Owen to approach him, "Come closer, fat boy, I didn't hear you."

Owen nervously gets his food and walks away, "Um, I didn't really say anything important."

Chef responds, "I'm sure you didn't."

After Owen went to his team's table, Chef beckoned Noah forth.

"You, scrawny kid, gimme your plate!"

Noah allowed the chef to serve him an extra helping of the sloppy joe meat. Before he could leave, however, the meat somehow moved by itself and jumped back onto the ladle. Chef simply shoved it off harder, and Noah walked away disgusted.

Leshawna approaches Eva as the camera pans to the fitness buff getting her plate, "Hey what's up girl?"

Eva looked at her with intimidation, received her food, and walked away, ignoring Leshawna and angering her, causing her to call out, "Oh, it's gonna be like that, is it?"

The chef then yelled out, "Next!" which startled Leshawna.

Next were Lindsay and Gwen.

"Excuse me, my nutritionist said that I shouldn't eat any white sugar, white flour, or, like, dairy," Lindsay requested.

Chef looked disinterested as he crushes a nearby fly with his hand.

Gwen looked up to Lindsay stating dryly, "I don't think that's gonna be a problem."

She then looked down at her food in time to see it twitch by itself.

"Yeah, me neither, girl," Simone added.

Lindsay saunters off with a cheery, "Cool."

Gwen stays behind and addresses Chef, "Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved."

Chef merely looked at Gwen straight in the eye and slammed a meat tenderizer on top of her sloppy joe. The meat splattered all over the three of them.

"Um..." Simone gulped.

Gwen smiled nervously, "Right, okay then!"

Just then Chris entered the main lodge and said, "Welcome to the main lodge."

"Yo, my man, can we order a pizza?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, I could go for one, too," Jax agreed as the chef threw a butcher knife over his head.

"Whoa, it's cool, G. Brown slop is cool. Right, guys?" Geoff asked and everyone was either laughing nervously or cowering.

"Your first challenge begins in one hour," Chris said.

"What do you think he'll make us do?" Katie asked.

"Well, my money's on a team relay race around the beach," Simone answered.

"It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?" DJ assured.

* * *

All of the contestants were in their swimsuits and standing on a 1000-foot cliff.

"You were saying?" Jax asked.

"Oh, sh-," DJ said.


	4. EP 2: Not So Happy Campers, Part 2

**Episode 2: Not So Happy Campers, Part 2**

* * *

**RECAP**

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, 25 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers.**

**DJ: It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?**

**Gwen: I did not sign up for this.**

* * *

***cue theme song***

* * *

"Okay, today's challenge is three-fold. Your first challenge is to jump off this 1000-foot-high cliff into the lake," Chris announced.

"Piece of cake," Bridgette shrugged.

"Yeah, this ain't too bad," Simone agreed.

Chris continued, "If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, man-eating sharks! Inside that area is a safe zone; that's your target area, which, we're pretty sure, is shark-free."

"Excuse me?" Leshawna cocked her head.

"Say what now?" Andi raised an eyebrow.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge: building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see, Killer Bass, you're up first."

Simone looked down, "Oh, wow. So, who wants to go first?" she asked.

None of them even responded.

"Hey, don't sweat it, guys! I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunts first to make sure it's survivable," Owen said.

* * *

**Flashback**

Chris and Chef were seen standing on top of the cliff, the latter wearing his swimwear.

"We need to test the stunts first," Chris said. "You know that."

"Do I look like an intern?" Chef asked.

"No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital. That's why I posted that summer job ad earlier. Come on, just jump it, you big chicken." Chris started making chicken noises.

"I don't get paid enough for this, man." Chef jumped off the cliff and landed outside the safe zone. As he surfaced, he said, "Hey, I made it! I made it, man!" Unbeknownst to him, something was coming up on his foot. "Something just brushed my-my foot!" he shouted in terror. "Hey Chris man, somethin' ain't right down here!" Chef was suddenly dragged underwater. Then he jumped up and screamed and ran before a shark could eat him.

"Well, that seems safe enough," Chris said.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"So, who's up?" Eva asked.

"Ladies first," Duncan said to Courtney.

"Fine. I'll go. It's no big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks," Bridgette said.

She jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone, where she waved at her team as a boat arrived to pick her up and take her to shore.

"She did it! Yeah, yeah! I'm next!" Tyler exclaimed. "Cowabunga!"

Tyler jumped but he gets hit on a buoy, which made Bridgette wince.

Soon after, Geoff, Eva, and Duncan followed suit.

Geoff - "Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

Eva - "Look out below."

Duncan - "..."

Next was DJ.

"Uh-uh, no way man!" he refused to jump and dive.

Chris cocked his head and asked, "Scared of heights?"

DJ nodded, "Ever since I was a little kid."

Chris patted him on the back, "That's okay, big guy! Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken, so you have to wear this for the rest of the day!"

He then placed a rubber chicken hat on DJ's head.

"Aw, man, for real?" DJ asked begrudgingly.

"You gotta be joking," Simone slightly glared.

Chris mocked him with chicken noises, before directing DJ over to the other side of the cliff, where an escalator awaited him, "That means the chicken path down is that-a-way. Next!"

"Don't worry, DJ. At least you were honest," Simone comforted as DJ smiled a bit.

"Thanks. Good luck," DJ said as he went down.

Up next is Ezekiel. As he makes his jump, he hits the side of the cliff but manages to get into the safe zone. Harold followed suit but he made the big mistake of doing the splits in midair, resulting in him landing on his crotch in the water. This caused the rest of the campers to recoil (even the sharks) and him to cry out in pain before sinking into the water.

"Ooh. Hate to see that happen," Chris commented.

"Excuse me, Chris? I have a medical condition," Courtney said.

"What condition?"

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs."

Chris smirked, "You can chicken if you want, but it might end up costing your team the win. And then they'll hate you."

Courtney replied, "It's a calculated risk; I've seen the other team and I doubt 9 of them will jump."

Chris shrugged and handed Courtney a chicken hat, "Alright, here's your chicken hat."

"Here goes nothing," Simone said as she ran to the edge and jumped into the safe zone.

He then looked at the list, "So, let's tally up the results. Hold on, that's 9 jumpers and 2 chickens. We're missing one."

"I'm not going without Katie!" Sadie refused.

"We have to be on the same team, Chris," Katie demanded.

"Please! Please!" the two of them begged. "can we? Can we, can we, can we?"

"I'll switch places with her," Izzy raised her hand.

Chris finally gave in to their begging, "Alright, fine. You're both on the Killer Bass now. Izzy, you're on the Screaming Gophers."

Izzy simply shrugged and headed over to our group while Katie and Sadie squealed with delight.

"That means you're up, girls," Chris announced.

"We're coming, Killer Bass!" the two of them jumped together and went into the safe zone.

"Okay, so that's 10 jumpers and 2 chickens. Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that, I'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on," Chris told the Gophers.

"Nice! Okay, guys, who's up first?" Trent asked.

The Gophers all looked at each other in awkward silence.

"I'll go!" Jax exclaimed with excitement as he ran over to the cliff and jumped; he then shouted out, "Come on in, the water's fine!"

"I'm sorry. There's no way I'm doing this," Heather broke the ice as she crossed her arms.

"Why not?" Beth asked.

"Hello, National TV! I'll get my hair wet," Heather replied.

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone's hair is gonna get wet, you know that," Andi replied.

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it," Lindsay said.

"Oh, you're doing it," Leshawna told Heather.

"Says who?" Heather asked.

"Says me! I'm not losing this challenge 'cause you got your hair did, you spoiled little daddy's girl!"

"Back off, ghetto glamour, too-tight pants-wearing, rap star wannabe!"

"Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen-girl-reading, peeking at high school prom queen!"

"Well, at least I'm... popular," Heather smirked as they all silently gasped in surprise (except for Justin, who simply looked at his reflection in his hand mirror).

"You're jumping!" Leshawna shouted.

"Make me!" Heather sneered.

Then, Leshawna lifted Heather and threw her over the cliff. Luckily, Heather fell into the safe zone.

"Leshawna, you are so dead!" Heather yelled out from below.

"Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I?" Leshawna smirked. "Now, I just hope I can hit it, too."

Leshawna proceeded to jump and land in the safe zone.

Lindsay felt worried, "I thought this is gonna be a talent contest."

Chris laughed, "Yeah... No."

With that, Lindsay jumped into the water, with Gwen, Cody, and Izzy following shortly after.

When it was Justin's turn to jump, he landed in the shark zone. Fortunately, he somehow caused the sharks to swoon over him and he allowed them to carry him to shore.

"I... I can't do it. I'm too scared," Beth whimpered as Chris gave her a chicken hat. "I'm sorry!"

Lindsay and Cody taunted her with chicken noises.

"That is, like, so lame," Lindsay commented. "Right?"

"Fully lame," Heather agreed.

"That's okay, Beth. We can still win this as long as the rest of us jump," Andi reassured as she took several steps back, did a backflip once she reached the edge of the cliff, and landed in the safe zone.

"Let's do this," Trent said as he high-fived Owen and jumped into the safe zone, with Noah following.

"Okay, campers. There's only one person left. You guys need this jump for the win. No pressure, dude," Chris said to reassure Owen. "Okay, there's pressure," Chris added in as the Gophers cheered him on. Owen put on water wings on his arms.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**OWEN**

**"Oh, I was pretty darn nervous. See, the thing is, I'm not that strong a swimmer."**

**JAX**

**"Do I think that Owen can do it? Well, yes, yes. The question, however, is this: will he make out alive? Ehh... I don't know, probably?"**

**GEOFF**

**"I'm looking at this guy and thinking, there's no way he's gonna make it."**

**GWEN**

**"I actually thought if he jumps this, he's gonna die."**

**ANDI**

**"I sure hope Owen survives this. Besides, I can tell that Uncle Chris hates lawsuits when it comes to injury or death in a reality TV show."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Take a good run at it, buddy," Chris assured Owen, who is starting to walk away. "You can do this."

"I'm going to die now. I'm going to freaking die now!" Owen said.

"Come on, big guy!" Leshawna called.

Owen mustered up all of his courage and then ran to the edge of the cliff. He jumped, screaming all the way. As soon as he hit the water, he made the biggest splash that sent everyone else back several feet from the shore.

"Yes! Oh yeah, who's the man!" Owen asked as Beth cheered.

"Now that's a splash!" Andi exclaimed in awe.

"The winners, the Screaming Gophers!" Chris exclaimed.

"That was awesome, dude.

"Yeah, that was freaking amazing!" Jax agreed as he noticed that Owen was looking for something.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked.

"I, uh, I think I lost my bathing suit," Owen said and all of the other campers groan out of disgust. After that, the campers all change into our casual clothes.

* * *

Since the Screaming Gophers won, they all got pull carts for their crates. They pulled their carts and sang '100 Bottles of Pop on the Wall'. The Killer Bass, on the other hand, had a hard time carrying their crates.

"Ow!" Courtney flinched in pain.

"You alright there, girl?" Simone asked.

"Yeah. I just got a splinter," Courtney said.

"Shut up and pick up your crate, chicken," Eva growled.

"Hey, I'm the only one with CIT Camping experience here. You need me," Courtney said.

"Girl, you were a CIT?" Simone raised an eyebrow. "Never mind. Let's just keep going."

Tyler dropped his crate. "I've gotta take a whiz," He walked off into the forest.

"Hurry up, we're already behind," Eva replied.

"Oh, I have to go too," Katie said.

"You do? Oh my gosh, me too," Sadie said.

Both girls walked off as well.

A fly buzzed around Courtney. She hit it with her hand, but she hit her eye as well. "Ow, I think something just bit me," She said.

Simone got up on my crate and sat down.

"Taking a break?" DJ asked me.

"Yeah. You know, even though you were considered 'chicken', at least you were brave enough, to tell the truth," I said.

"Yeah, I'm not really a huge fan of heights. Thanks for being considerate."

"No problem."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SIMONE**

**"You know, DJ's a nice person. *blushes* He even told me that I was an amazing diver. Wait, am I developing a crush? Oh, wow. I like it!"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Hey, look! There's the campground!" Beth called out as we finally arrived at our destination.

"We're finally here," Jax said.

"That was pretty easy," Owen smiled.

"I'm pleasantly surprised," Cody nodded in agreement.

Katie and Sadie walked back. "All better?" Eva asked.

"Yup," Katie replied.

"Can we go now? I think my eye is swelling up," Courtney said.

Katie and Sadie continued pushing their crate.

"Something's itching me. Are you itchy too?" Sadie asked Katie.

"Totally itchy. Really bad," Katie replied.

"Ooh, it's really itching now," Sadie said.

"Mine feels like its burning," Katie said.

"Okay, I have to scratch!" Sadie said. Both girls then started scratching their butts.

"You guys are way behind the other team. Like, WAY behind. What's the problem?" Chris asked.

"Their butts are itchy," Courtney replied. Her eye is now pink and swelling.

"Oh my boxers, that's bad," Chris exclaimed.

Katie and Sadie were still scratching their butts. "Did you guys squat down when you peed in the woods?" Simone asked.

"Yeah," Katie replied.

"Did you happen to notice what kind of plants you were squatting over?" Bridgette continued.

"They were kind of oval-shaped and green and all over the place," Sadie answered.

"Were they low on the ground? About this big?" she held up her hands.

Both of them nodded.

"I think you guys squatted on poison ivy," Simone said.

Both of their eyes widened, and then they panicked and screamed.

Chris laughed. "No way, that's awesome."

Katie and Sadie began scratching their butts on the beach.

The Gophers all got to work opening the crates.

"Remember, you guys can only use your teeth to open the crates," Chris said as he walked over to us.

"And you came up with that one?" Andi asked.

"Sure did," Chris replied.

Izzy tried pulling the rope with her teeth to open the crate she and Gwen tried to open. It worked but Izzy got rope burn on her tongue.

"Hey, check it out! I've got wood!" Owen smiled as he pulled out two planks of wood.

"I found the blueprints," Jax said as he pulled the said blueprints out of his and Leshawna's crate.

"We've got tools and some pool liner," Andi said as she and Trent pulled out the liner and power tools.

Heather and Lindsay then approached Leshawna.

"I just wanted to say, I didn't mean that about you being a rap-star ghetto wannabe and I love your earrings. They're so pretty," Heather said.

"Straight up," Leshawna replied. "Well, I'm sorry for pushing you off the cliff and all."

"No worries. I needed a push. Truce?"

"Yeah, yeah, you got it," Leshawna and Heather then do a fist-bump before the latter and Lindsay walked away.

"Did you mean all that stuff you said to Lafonda back there?" Lindsay asked.

"Leshawna? No. She's going down," Heather replied. "And P.S., those are the ugliest earrings I've seen in my life.

"Oh," Lindsay finally understood. "So if you hate her, why are you being nice to her?"

"You've ever seen one of these shows before. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Oh... I'm your friend, right?"

"Yeah... for now."

The rest of the Gophers began working on our hot tub as the Bass team arrived.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Trent asked.

"Nothing much, Trent," Simone replied while stretching out her arms.

"Hey, aren't you missing a couple of white girls?" Leshawna asked. Ezekiel, Harold, Courtney, and Simone looked around and noticed that Katie and Sadie are not with them.

"I think they're getting a drink or something," Courtney rolled her eyes while looking at Sadie and Katie, who are immersing their backsides at the lake after coming in contact with poison ivy.

"Yeah, if they drink with their butts," Harold smirked as Ezekiel laughed.

"Ooh, what happened to your eye, girl?" Leshawna asked as she noticed Courtney's swollen right eye.

"Nothing. Just an allergy," Courtney dismissed.

"Think it's getting worse," Ezekiel said.

"Shut up! We don't want them to know that," Courtney hissed.

Courtney, Ezekiel, Harold, and Simone sat on the porch of our cabin while Geoff stood on top of a crate.

"Okay, dudes. It's not too late. We can do this," Geoff encouraged.

"Geoff's right. Besides, teamwork is the key to victory," Simone agreed.

Courtney and Simone looked over at Ezekiel, who was for picking his nose with his finger and wiping it on his jeans.

"Ew," Courtney winced.

"What?" Ezekiel asked.

"That's really gross..." Bridgette cringed.

"Dude, at least use some Kleenex," Simone shook my head.

"Okay, look, guys. We have a hot tub to complete and we need a project manager. Since I've actually been a CIT before, I'm electing myself," Courtney said. "Any objections?"

"Where do we begin, cyclops?" Duncan smirked.

"Open the crates. Bridgette, go find those itchy girls. We need all the help we can get."

* * *

And so, the Gophers were doing well with their teamwork. The Bass... not so much.

When both teams were finished, the Gophers' tub looked well-built and strong. The Bass' tub looked crummy and rushed, with unevenly taped wood and water leaking from the side.

"This is an awesome hot tub!" Chris complimented the Gophers

He walked over to the Bass and inspected their tub, which fell apart after he tapped it with his finger.

"Well, I think we have a winner here: the Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced as we cheered. "Gophers, you're safe from elimination, and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer! Bonus!"

"I can't believe we won!" Andi smiled as Cody nodded.

"Killer Bass, what can I say? Sucks to be you, right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

"We won! We all get to stay here for another 3 days," Lindsay said as Heather and Beth hugged her.

Owen hopped out of the hot tub and ran over to them while naked.

"We get to stay-yay! We get to stay-yay! We are so awesome! We won the contest!" Owen sang as he hugged Lindsay and Heather.

* * *

Later, the campers were now in the Mess Hall.

"So, what do we do now?" Katie asked Bridgette.

"We have to figure out who we're going to vote off," Courtney said.

"Well, I think it should be princess or the brick house here," Duncan replied.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because, unless I'm mistaken, you two are the only ones wearing chicken hats. And if we have to lift a truck, I like our odds with the big guy," he replied.

"Oh, yeah? Maybe you should go home for having a bad attitude. Besides, Courtney may a bit... well, bossy. No offense; but she's a good leader. And if we have to carry something heavy, I like our odds with DJ. He's a really strong guy," Simone retorted.

"Simone's right. You guys need me. I'm the only one..." she started but was cut off by Bridgette.

"We know. You used to be a real CIT," she said. "So who would you pick?"

"What about him?" Courtney asked, pointing at Tyler.

"NO!" Lindsay exclaimed. "No salt. I mean there's no salt on the table. Bummer," Lindsay said, covering up her lie.

"Hey, at least he jumped off the cliff, chicken wing," Duncan said.

"Shut up!" Courtney hissed.

"Okay, let's just chill out. This is getting way too heavy," Geoff said, easing up the tension between Duncan and Courtney.

"I've had enough prison food for one day. I'm gonna get a nap," he said as he left the Mess Hall.

"You can't do that. We haven't decided who's going yet," Courtney said.

"Well, I just don't get why we lost, eh? They're the ones that have seven girls," Ezekiel said that triggered Simone, Bridgette, and Eva.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Simone asked.

"Yeah, homeschool. Enlighten us," Eva growled.

"Well, guys are stronger and better at sports than girls are," Ezekiel said.

"Oh, snap. He did not say that," Geoff commented.

Ezekiel continued, "My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh, and help them in case they can't keep up."

Eva grabs him by the neck.

"Do we still need your help keeping up?" Eva asked.

"Not really," Ezekiel breathed out and Geoff came up to us.

"Okay, guys, let's give him a break," Geoff said as Eva drops Ezekiel. "I mean, at least he doesn't think that guys are smarter than girls," he said.

"But, they are," Ezekiel said.

"That's it!" Simone shouted as she grabbed Ezekiel's neck and attempted to strangle strangled him.

"Woah, girl, chill! I think you made your point," DJ spoke up as he pulled her away, dropping Ezekiel to the ground. "Come on, let's cool you off before things get uglier."

DJ and Simone walked out of the main lodge and over to their cabin.

"Dude, what's wrong with your sister?" Trent asked Jax.

"Simone has... well, a temper sometimes..." Jax replied.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**JAX**

**"Yep, my sister has a temper sometimes. She kinda picked that up after having to deal with the trauma of our parents' divorce when we were kids. She's been getting better over the years, but still, if you mess with her, you might wanna move out of the way."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Night had finally arrived as the Killer Bass arrived at their very first elimination ceremony.

Simone sat between DJ and Eva.

"Dude, you've got a lot to learn about the real world," Duncan told Ezekiel.

"Indeed, he does," Simone muttered in agreement.

"Killer Bass, at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire," Chris said as he held up a plate, which contained 11 marshmallows. "At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. There are only 11 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers; that means you're out of the contest, and you can't come back... ever. The first marshmallow goes to Geoff. Next is Tyler... Katie... Bridgette... Simone... DJ... Harold... Sadie... Duncan... Eva."

Courtney and Ezekiel were the only two left.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Courtney."

Courtney sighed with relief as she received her marshmallow.

"Can't say I'm shocked. I saw you picking your nose and making sexist comments, dude; not cool. Dock of Shame is that way, bro."

Ezekiel got up and left the island.

"The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe... for tonight."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**GWEN**

**"Yup, this camp pretty much still sucks. But, now that I'm here I guess I might as well actually try to win."**

**ANDI**

**"You know, I'm starting to like this camp. That is, once I get used to the bad smells, Chef's slop, and whatnot."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Meanwhile, some of the Screaming Gophers changed into their swimsuits and celebrated their victory in the hot tub.

"To the Screaming Gophers!" Cody and Jax gave a toast.

"The Screaming Gophers!" Trent, Gwen, Lindsay, Heather, and Justin cheered in unison.

"Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go! Go! Go Gophers! Go Gophers!" Leshawna, Noah, Owen, and Andi chanted and danced.

Lindsay even joined in the chanting.

As the Killer Bass head back to their cabin, Courtney noticed the camera.

"Are you recording this? Good. They can enjoy their party all they want but I'm gonna win the competition and no one is gonna stop me," she said.


	5. EP 3: The Big Sleep

**Episode 3: The Big Sleep**

* * *

**RECAP**

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island... 24 campers arrived and learned that they'll be spending the next eight weeks at a crusty old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark-infested waters. And while most campers took the plunge, a few were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers. Courtney has experience as a C.I.T. in summer camp but refused to jump. And Ezekiel managed to tick off every female contestant at the camp win his sexist comments about women. In the end, the first camper voted off Total Drama Island was Ezekiel, proving that homeschooling and reality TV don't really mix. Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight on Total. Drama. Island!**

* * *

***cue theme song***

* * *

With a bullhorn in hand, Chris approached the two cabins. He then pulled out an air horn and placed it in front of the bullhorn speaker and pressed the air horn.

Leshawna hit her head on the bunk underneath Andi's.

"Ow! It's 7 in the morning! Do I look like a farmer to you?!" Leshawna shouted as they all got out of bed and got ready for the day.

"Come on... why must we get up so early?" Owen whined.

"Ugh... how should I know?" Jax yawned as he got up.

The campers slowly got up and walked out of their cabins. Cody walked up to Eva and tried to touch her mp3 player but she responded by almost biting his hand off and growling at him.

"Morning!" Chris said. "Hope you slept well."

"Hi Chris," Heather said, "You look really buff in those shorts."

"Kiss-up," Simone coughed.

"I know. Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute!"

"Oh, excuse me," Owen piped up, "I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast."

"Oh, you'll get breakfast, Owen," Chris replied. "Right after you complete your 20-kilometer run around the lake!"

"Oh, so you're funny now!" Eva said sarcastically. "You know I think would be funny?" she tried to attack Chris, but Duncan and Geoff held her back.

"Eva!" Courtney whispered. "Try to control your temper."

"Yeah. You do not want to be like me when I nearly killed Zeke the other day," Simone warned.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Eva continued as she calmed down.

"A little. You have 30 seconds." Chris replied.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**COURTNEY**

**"Okay, that girl Eva, has to get a handle on her temper. She's only been here one day and she's already thrown her suitcase out the window and broken the lock on one of the bathroom doors."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

The campers all lined up at the starting line and stretched for our run.

"Okay, runners! On your marks... get set... go!" Chris called out as they all began to run.

Minutes passed, some campers (Andi and Simone included) were still running while the others simply stuck to a simple walk.

"Do you know how much longer?" Harold asked Gwen, who is walking with him.

Bridgette, Simone, and Justin ran past them, Katie, and Sadie.

Heather is also walking when Noah brushed past her, nearly knocking her over.

"Do you mind?" Heather asked sternly.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**HEATHER**

**"I don't run. And I definitely don't run in high heel wedges."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

As Heather approached a stream, she noticed Owen sipping the stream water and she was disgusted by what he is doing.

"Can't... catch... breath. Must... have... condition!" Owen panted before falling over.

"Yeah. It's called overeating. Look into it." Heather replied as an out-of-breath Leshawna walked past them.

"What's your excuse, you skinny... Annoying... Ooh... I'm too tired for insults." Leshawna panted as she parked her hand on a tree trunk.

Chris rode on a scooter.

"Pick it up, people! If you're not back by dinner time, you don't eat!" he said through the bull horn.

"Ugh. I hate him so much." Heather grumbled before walking over Owen.

After a while, Duncan, Lindsay, Katie, Andi, Trent, Gwen, Simone, DJ, Beth, Justin, Cody, Eva, Sadie, Geoff, and Bridgette have finally arrived at the lodge. Most of them are exhausted from all the running and are now waiting for the others. Chris, on the other hand, was filing his nails.

Owen suddenly barges in with an unconscious Noah over his shoulder.

"Clear a table, stat!" he exclaimed as he sets Noah down on a table as Owen began to pump his chest.

"Oh, we made it!" Leshawna exclaimed, tiredly, as she collapsed on her knees.

Owen then gave Noah CPR.

"What took you so long? We just lost the challenge." Courtney scolded at Harold as he was struggling to breathe.

"I think I'm having heart palpitations," he says.

"Hey, wait a minute. If they lost, that means we won the challenge," Gwen said as her teammates celebrated (with Andi high-fiving Leshawna), but it was cut short by Chris.

"Whoa, there. Hold your horses, guys. That wasn't the challenge." Chris said.

"What?!" Andi yelled in anger and confusion.

"What did he just say?" Gwen asked herself.

"Who's hungry?" Chris asked as a buffet table had appeared before their eyes.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**ANDI**

**"Okay, so after a week of eating slop, we get real food now? I know that he's up to something."**

**GWEN**

**"After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet."**

**SIMONE**

***with eyes sparkling* "I must be in heaven!"**

**JAX**

**"You know, I haven't seen a buffet that beautiful since last Christmas! Ooh, it was like eating Aunt Yvonne's famous ham all over again!"**

**OWEN**

**"And that I saw it, the buffet table. It was beautiful. There were turkey and almond bars and baked beans in maple syrup. Can I have a minute?" *starts crying***

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

After everyone attacked the buffet table, Andi went up to only get a turkey leg, 2 spring rolls, and some mashed potatoes.

"Hey, Annie, why did you only get that much food?" Lindsay asked me as Andi sat down.

"Lindsay, first, it's Andi. And second, I've known Chris since I was five years old. He's up to something. I just know it," Andi said.

Moments later, everybody, sans Andi, was groaning and clutching their stomachs.

"Alright campers, time for part two of your challenge," Chris says through his megaphone.

"I thought eating was the second part," Owen said.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asked.

"Okay, seriously, Chris? Seriously?! Are you torturing all of us just for fun?!" Andi said.

"Weird Goth Girl and Snit are right. Haven't we been through enough?" Heather asked.

"Uh, let me think about that. No. It's time for the Awake-A-Thon!" Chris exclaimed.

"The what-a-thon?" Owen asked.

"Don't worry. This is an easy one. The first team with the last camper standing wins invincibility." Chris explains.

"So, what you're saying is that the 20k run and the turkey eating frenzy were all part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen asked.

"That's right, Gwen," Chris replied.

"Man, he's good. No wonder why Andi barely ate," Gwen muttered and Leshawna nods in agreement.

"Move! Move! Move!" Chris exclaimed.

As everyone walked out, Trent walked over to Andi and Gwen.

"So, how long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold?" Trent asked the two girls.

"I don't know. Probably about an hour or so," Andi shrugged as we watched Owen trudge over to the door.

"Maybe less," Gwen added.

At the same time, Jax is talking to Simone.

"Wanna bet who can stay up the longest like old times?" Jax smirked at Simone as he walked over to her.

"You know I do," Simone smirked back. "If I win, you gotta give me your box of Jos Louis."

"Okay, if I win, you have to give me your favorite T-shirt for me to wear."

"You don't mean..."

"Yep, your BoJack Horseman T-shirt."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would."

"You're on!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SIMONE**

**"Ever since Jax and I were kids, we would pull off some bets with each other. One time last year, we bet each other on who can stay up the longest on a school night." *starts snickering* "Jax lost and he had to wear a Teletubbies costume, shout along to the Teletubbies theme song at our school library, and risk getting detention." *laughs* "Man, those were good times!"**

**JAX**

***from outside* "Please, that was nothing like the bet that you lost one time in the fifth grade! Remember when we bet each other that we couldn't go the longest without surviving a Peppa Pig marathon, and when you lost, you had to dress up like Peppa for the entire day!" *laughs and starts mocking* "I'm Peppa Pig!" *snorts like a pig and chortles***

**SIMONE**

**"Oh, screw you, Jax! I'm gonna win this bet!"**

**JAX**

***still laughing* "We'll see about that!"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

As 12 hours passed by, all of the campers are struggling to stay awake.

"We are now 12 hours in with all 21 campers still wide awake," Chris narrated.

Owen is dancing to try and stay awake.

"Woohoo! Stay awake for 12 hours; I can do that in my sleep! Whoo-hoo!" he stayed frozen in a pose for a second before instantly falling over.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**GWEN**

**"The Awake-a-thon was definitely the most brutal thing I've ever done in my life."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Andi decided to plug in her headphones and listen to some favorite music on her phone to pass the time.

"This is the most boring I've ever done in my life," Gwen said.

Trent yawned. "Could be way worse."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I could be stuck here without you to talk to." He answered.

Gwen smiled at Trent. Heather scowled.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**HEATHER**

**"So, my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the final three. The only question is, who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do what I say?"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Later on, Andi saw Lindsay doing a headstand.

"What are you doing?" Andi asked as she took off her headphones.

"Trying to...get the blood...rush to my head. I think it's working," Lindsay said.

"Can I try?" Beth asked.

"Sure," Lindsay replied.

Andi simply shrugged as she wore her headphones again.

"Perfect," Heather said. "Lindsay? Beth? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

"Okay," Heather said, "I have a plan to get me and two other people to the final three and I chose you guys."

"Really?" Lindsay asked.

"You should know that this is a very big deal." She continued. "I am placing my trust in you. And trust is a two-way strait." Both of them nodded. "So you'll do everything I say then?"

"Sure! Eee! We're going to the final three!" Lindsay squealed.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**BETH**

**"Oh my gosh! Heather is taking me to the final three! I'm going to the final three! I'm going to the final three! I wonder what would happen then."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Speaking of alliances, do you know who I think is really cute?" Lindsay asked. She was pointing at Tyler.

"Oh no, no no no, you can't date him," Heather said.

"Why not?"

"Because he's on the other team."

"Uh-huh."

"You can't inter-team date. It's against the alliance rules."

"There are rules?"

"Remember what I said about trust Lindsay? Of course, you can always leave the alliance. If you do though, I can't protect you from getting kicked off.

"N-no! I wanna be in the alliance."

"Good. Then it's settled."

Heather and Beth walked away. Tyler waved at Lindsay.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**LINDSAY**

**"Heather said I couldn't date him, she never said I couldn't like him."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Simone had her earbuds in as she quietly sang a song by Melanie Martinez.

She then felt a slight tap on my shoulder. She took my earbuds off and looked up; it was DJ.

"How's it going?" DJ asked.

"Tired, yet pushing through," Simone sighed.

"Yeah, kinda gets boring."

"Like school."

We both chuckled.

"So, wanna get to get to know each other?" Simone asked.

"Okay. Let's see... favorite show?"

"Empire. Favorite song?"

"'Fix You' by Coldplay. Favorite color?"

"Dark moss green," Simone began to yawn.

"Come on, don't fall asleep. Okay, how about a favorite film?" DJ suggested.

"It's animated, and you're gonna think I'm so corny."

"I promise I won't."

"Okay... I actually happen to like 'Space Jam'. A lot," Simone smirked.

"Hey, no worries. I like that film, too. Not as much as 'Bob the Gallant Sheep', though," DJ admitted.

"Dude, I love that movie!"

Simone and DJ continued talking as Andi looked over to them and smiled.

Eva placed her mp3 player into her pocket. "I'm going to the bathroom."

She walked off, not knowing that her mp3 player fell out of her pocket. Heather noticed it, pretended to stretch, and grabbed Eva's mp3 player.

"Um, isn't that Eva's mp3 player?" Lindsay asked.

"Yup," Heather replied.

"Well, isn't she gonna get like, really mad when she realizes it's gone?"

"That's exactly what I'm counting on."

* * *

Night has finally fallen and most of the campers are now asleep. Andi was listening to Immortals by Fall Out Boy in her phone (which is now at 51% of its battery).

Simone looked over and saw that Jax has already fallen asleep.

"Hehe, I win," she chuckled. "Looks like bro owes me his box of Jos Louis."

Tyler slowly fell asleep and woke up to notice Katie and Sadie being swiped away by a grizzly bear. Turns out it was a nightmare and this was enough for him to scream himself awake, causing Katie and Sadie to wake up with a jolt.

"Congratulations, campers! You've made it to the 24-hour mark! Time to take things up a notch," Chris announced as he pulled back a sheet, which revealed a pile of books. "Fairy tales!"

Chef then approached us as he is now wearing a sheep costume.

"Oh, my God..." Simone muttered.

"Oh, he's not serious," Gwen groaned as Chris started reading slowly.

"He is serious, alright," Andi said.

"Once upon a time, there was, inside this boring kingdom, a boring village. And inside this boring, sleepy village filled with very boring children, who did very boring things..."

Cody began to doze off on Owen's butt, yet woke up once the big blonde boy farted.

Andi resumed listening to her phone music and didn't notice Chef in a pink tutu pass by her. He sprinkled magic sleeping dust all over the campers, which caused them to become more tired.

DJ tied himself to a tree, yet he fell asleep as it fell with him.

"Timber," Gwen muttered as Simone slowly fell asleep.

Andi looked around and saw that only four members from the Killer Bass were still awake, while seven members, including herself, from her team, stayed awake. It's been 40 hours since the Awake-A-Thon began.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**COURTNEY**

**"I figured that if I kept moving, I could outlast all of them. I just have to keep my eye on the ball."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"We should talk about our strategy," Heather said. She nudged Lindsay.

"Huh?" she asked before falling over and falling asleep.

Heather looked over to see that Beth fell asleep as well. "Beth?"

Andi's phone just died, so she had gone to the communal bathrooms to charge it back up. Andi returned to the campsite and was now going over some stretches to help herself stay awake. Just then, she heard Gwen and Trent talking to each other.

"Favorite song?" She asked him.

"She Would Be Loved. Favorite color." He told her.

"Um, midnight blue."

"Ooh, mysterious. I like that."

Gwen yawned. "Oh, don't fall asleep. Okay, quick, favorite movie moment?"

"You're gonna think it's cheesy."

"I promise I won't."

"Okay, the kiss at the end of the road trip movie, you know, the one with the guy and the three girls?"

"I know the one. Do you like that movie?"

Suddenly, a naked Owen walked by them and Andi. They were weirded out and looked from his ditched clothes to him walking into the forest.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**ANDI**

***curled up into a ball and shivering in terror* "Okay, that's an image that I can't get out of my head right now."**

**OWEN**

**"Did I mention that I ate the entire dish of baked beans and maple syrup? Funny thing about baked beans? They make me sleepwalk."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Katie and Sadie were snoring together.

"Aw, cool, they even fall asleep together," Trent commented before he and Gwen continued talking.

"You still awake?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Yeah, it's weird, but I think I'm so tired, I'm not tired anymore. Does that make sense?"

"I really have no idea. Where's the Little Dipper again?"

"See the Big Dipper? Follow the hand to the right star. The pole star. And it's right there."

"Ah, cool."

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen, still naked and sleepwalking, has obliviously approached a very tall cliff. He stopped by the edge but as he turned around, he fell off the cliff and into the water.

* * *

It is now 51 hours and now Andi, Gwen, and Trent have just noticed that Justin is just standing on his spot like a statue.

"Look at him, he's like a statue," Gwen said.

Andi got over by Justin and so have Gwen and Trent.

"You're right, Gwen. He hasn't moved a single muscle in over 50 hours," Andi agreed.

"Hello? Yo!" Gwen said, trying to get his attention.

"Yip. Yip. Yip! Yip! Yip! Yip! Yip!" Trent said, waving his arms to get his attention.

"Hey, Justin!" Andi said, snapping her fingers in front of his face, but he didn't move or respond.

"Amazing. Look at the concentration." Gwen said as she just tapped his shoulder and his eyes opened. Andi, Gwen, and Trent gasped.

"His eyelids are painted! I saw it!" Eva exclaimed.

"Shut up. Oh, I've got to see this." Chris said, running over towards Justin, who just smiled at him, sheepishly.

"That is so freaking cool, but you're still out, dude," Chris said as Justin got eliminated.

* * *

As for Owen, he's still in the water but, this time, he's swimming with a school of salmon... up a waterfall.

* * *

Now, it had been just over 85 hours since the start of the Awake-A-Thon.

Duncan placed Harold's hand in a cup of water. As expected, Harold wet himself. "Aw gross, it works," Duncan exclaimed, "Dude peed his pants!"

Harold woke up and gasped. He quickly hid.

Katie and Sadie woke up while Noah kissed Cody on the ear, which causes them to wake up screaming before scrambling away.

Moments later, Andi, Heather, Gwen, and Trent are the remaining Gophers who are still awake whereas Duncan and Eva are the only ones still awake in the Bass team.

"I'd kill for a coffee right now," Gwen said.

"Me, too," Andi agreed.

"What is the matter with you people?" Chris asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"C'mon, fall asleep already!" Chris said.

"You gotta hook me up, man. I'll even eat the grinds! Anything!" Gwen said, reaching out for the coffee, but he held it up higher.

"Okay, you six stay with me, the rest of you go and take a shower. For heaven's sake, you stink," Chris said as the campers that were eliminated from the awake-a-thon had left the campfire pit.

"I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this, but darn it! These campers are tough!'. So I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I could find," Chris started.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**GWEN**

**"Oh come on, what now? Okay, you know what? Bring it on."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"The History of Canada, a pop-up book, Chapter 1: The Beaver; a national symbol in a 'dam' nice hat." Chris continued and Eva, Duncan, Heather, Trent, Gwen, and Andi all groan out.

* * *

Back to Owen, he now ended up in a beaver's dam, with a beaver tapping him on his butt.

* * *

87 hours have passed. Eva and Heather fell asleep by then.

"...which of course was the precursor for the discussions leading to the war of 1812," Chris droned.

Soon Trent fell over and fell asleep. Andi, Gwen, and Duncan were the only ones still awake.

"Don't leave me," Gwen said.

"Time for a bathroom break. Any takers?" Chris asked.

"I've held for this long, sweetheart. I can hold it all day," Duncan said to Gwen and me.

"Can you hold it for another 10 chapters?" Gwen asked with a smirk.

"You've got five minutes, as long as you don't mind enough company," Chris said.

"Fine. But stay out of the stall," Duncan growled.

Minutes after Duncan went to the bathroom, Andi decided to go, too (I even told the cameras not to peek). After she did her business, Andi heard Duncan snoring in one of the stalls but decided to leave him be.

Some more time later, the cameraman knocked on the stall Duncan was in.

"Duncan! You in there, man?" he asked before opening the stall. He then noticed that Duncan dozing off while doing his business. He then gave the news to Chris

"And we have news!" Chris said. "It looks like Duncan has taken a dive on the can! Which means, the official winners of the awake-a-thon are Gwen and Andi!" Gwen then passed out. He lifted our arms in the air. Andi did a slight smile. "The Screaming Gopher's win!"

* * *

Simone woke up in her bed when she noticed Eva barging in the room.

"Have you seen my mp3 player?" Eva asked me.

"No, I haven't," Simone shook my head. "I'm not the type of person who steals."

"Okay, then. I believe you."

Simone walked over to the bathroom and took a shower.

After she came back, she saw her team standing outside as Eva destroyed our cabin and threw every single item out the window.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Where is my mp3 player?! One of you must have stolen it. I need my music! No one is going anywhere until I get my mp3 player back!" Eva yelled.

"Okay, whoever took it better give it up now before she destroys the whole camp," Courtney said.

Then, Heather walked by.

"Hey, guys. Wow, this place is a real mess!" Heather smirked.

"Someone stole Eva's mp3 player," Simone told Heather.

"You don't mean this, do you?" Heather asked as she pulled out Eva's mp3 player. "I was wondering who it belonged to."

Eva heard the news and ran out of the cabin.

"I found it by the campfire pit. You must have dropped it."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Eva exclaimed and sighed with relief.

"Sure thing."

Simone narrowed my eyes at Heather as she walked away.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**HEATHER**

**"Turn a team against their own members? Easiest trick in the book."**

**SIMONE**

**"Okay, I now believe that Heather did more than just 'find' Eva's mp3 player. I think she stole it just to tick Eva off."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"So, sorry about that little... misunderstanding. Guess no one stole it after all," Eva smiled innocently.

Simone looked at Eva with sympathy while everyone else just glared at her.

"Okay, maybe I overreacted a little..."

* * *

The Killer Bass returned to the campfire pit for another elimination ceremony.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision," Chris said. "There are only nine marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave. And you can never come back, ever. The first marshmallow goes to Duncan."

"Bridgette."

"Courtney."

"Simone."

"Katie and Sadie."

Both of them cheered.

"Tyler."

"DJ."

"Geoff."

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening."

Harold and Eva both looked worried.

...

...

...

...

...

"Harold."

Harold looked relieved and claimed his marshmallow.

"Eva, the Dock of Shame awaits."

"Nice, really nice," Eva said. "Who needs this stupid TV show anyway?"

She angrily walked past Chris and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Have a good night's sleep tonight, you're all safe." He said to the remaining Bass.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**COURTNEY**

**"See I told you, you can't act like a raging psychopath and expect everyone to just forgive you, no matter how tough and strong and fast you are. She's never gonna have a career if she doesn't get her act together."**

**HEATHER**

**"So Eva was one of their strongest players. And now she's gone. I am so running this game."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Simone got up and ran over to Eva.

"Yo, Eva, if it makes you feel better, I didn't vote you off," Simone said.

"Thanks, Simone. You're not too bad," Eva smiled a bit as they both fist-bumped.

"Buh-bye, Eva," Courtney called out as we watched Eva head toward the Dock.

Eva stopped, grabbed a sharp stick, and threw it over Courtney's head like a spear.

Then, Eva got on the Boat of Losers and left.

They stuck our marshmallows onto some sticks and roasted them over the fire.

"To the Killer Bass, and to not ending up here again next week," Courtney proclaimed.

"Amen to that," Simone smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, all of the Gopher girls prepare themselves for a well-deserved rest.

"Hey, has anyone seen Owen lately?" Beth asked.

"Uh..." Gwen and Andi looked at each other in uncertainty.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen is sleeping in a cave surrounded by four Bigfoot-esque creatures. One of them is poking Owen's back with a stick. He then let out a fart.

With no other option of waking him up and that he stinks, they all threw him out of the cave.


	6. EP 4: Dodgebrawl

**Episode 4: Dodgebrawl**

* * *

**RECAP**

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, the Screaming Gophers kicked butt in the Awake-a-thon when Duncan took a snooze on the can and the Killer Bass took their second loss in a row. Harsh. Simone and Jax bet each other on an old classic- who can stay up the longest? Many hours later, Simone won the bet. Heather orchestrated the first Total Drama Island alliance by convincing Lindsay and Beth to join forces with her. Then pocketed Eva's mp3 player and sat back to watch the fireworks. Nicely played, Heather. Nicely played. Even though Eva could've pretty much kicked anyone's butt here, in the end, it was her temper that got her kicked off. She became the second camper to rock the Boat of Losers. Who will break the rules of their new alliance? Will Gwen and Andi be able to stay awake until the end of the episode? And who will take the next humiliating walk down the Dock of Shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet on Total. Drama. Island!**

* * *

***cue theme song***

* * *

It's morning and everyone went to the main lodge for breakfast. The Screaming Gophers (sans Andi and Gwen) have finally recovered from their sleep deprivation and are eating their breakfast very well, while the Killer Bass are still tired and puffy-eyed. In front of Simone is a box of Jos Louis, as Jax stuck to his end of the bet.

"Duncan! You look like crap, dude," Chris said as he walked over to us.

"Stuff it," Duncan muttered.

"Harold snored all night," Courtney said.

"Wow! Four nights with no sleep? How much are you hurting, dude?" Chris chuckled.

"Wanna find out?" Duncan threatened as his teammates all hid under the table.

"No, no, it's cool. It's cool."

Suddenly, the door opened. Everyone looked and saw that Harold was wearing a drawn-on mustache.

Everyone laughed while Simone just chuckled.

"Okay, what?" Harold asked as he sat down.

"Someone messed with your face, dude," Geoff smirked.

Harold picked up a spoon and looked at his reflection.

"Hey, sweet 'stache," Harold smiled.

"Hey look everyone it's Gwen and Andi," Chris announced while Gwen and Andi entered the room.

Andi had to guide Gwen to the table since the latter is too drowsy to know where she is going. Andi then sat between her and Lindsay. Everyone in the Screaming Gophers started cheering.

"Why are we clapping?" Lindsay asked Jax and Justin.

"I'm so tired I can't feel my face." Gwen groaned before slamming her face hard on the table while Andi yawned and covered my mouth.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**COURTNEY**

**"We are so sucking right now! Okay yes, Eva was a psycho, but at least she was an athletic psycho."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"So, let's go over the rules one more time," Heather told Lindsay and Beth. "Number one, I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. Number Two?"

"Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?" Lindsay answered.

"Good. Number three, I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off-limits."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**ANDI**

**"Okay, that is so wrong."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"I don't know about that last rule," Lindsay said.

"That's cool. I can change it. I can also find someone else to take to the final three with me."

Lindsay and Beth shook their heads.

"Good, wanna have some fun? Hey, fish heads!" she called to the Bass.

"Oh, boy, I ain't in the mood..." Simone groaned.

"Way to kick out your strongest player! Why don't you just give up now?"

She sidestepped to avoid two pieces of gruel launched by Simone and Courtney, which hit Gwen instead.

"Missed me!" Courtney glared.

"Okay campers, listen up!" Chris announced. "Your next challenge begins in ten minutes! And be prepared to bring it!"

Simone walked over to Gwen.

"Hey, sorry about that. That gruel was meant for Heather. Are you alright?" she apologized.

"Nah, it's fine. Heather can be a real pain, you know?" Gwen yawned.

"You okay walking?"

"Yeah, I'm cool."

* * *

After breakfast, we all headed at the gym as Duncan flopped down on the bleachers.

"Wake me up, and it'll be the last thing you'll do," He threatened his teammates before falling asleep.

"This is all your fault you know!" Courtney scolded Harold. "You and your snoring face!"

"It's called a medical condition, gosh!" Harold retorted.

"She does have a point, though," Simone shrugged.

Chef was in a referee outfit. He blew his whistle.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball," Chris said. "The first rule of dodgeball is..."

"Do not talk about dodgeballs?" Noah remarked as Owen snickered.

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball, you're out," Chris explained as he hit Courtney with a dodgeball.

"You can't do that!" Courtney glared as she threw the ball back at Chris, only for him to catch it.

"If you catch the ball, the thrower is sent out and the catcher gets to bring out another team member on the court."

"Throwing balls," Noah said, "gee, another mentally challenging test."

"I know, right?" Lindsay asked.

"Okay now Geoff, try to hit me," Chris threw a ball at Geoff.

"If you're holding a ball," Chris continued. "you can use it to deflect a ball, but if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out."

"So, what do I do again when the ball comes at me?" Lindsay asked.

Geoff threw the ball. "You dodge!" Chris said. He deflected the ball and it hit Lindsay on the forehead.

"Ooh," Chris said. "You were supposed to dodge!"

"Ow, right," Lindsay got up as she now has a bruise on her forehead.

"You have one minute 'til game time. Gophers, you'll have to sit one person out each game."

"Okay, we can't get lazy. The Killer Bass are going to be trying extra hard to catch up. Who wants to sit the first one out with Sleeping Beauty here?" Heather asked.

"I know I am," Andi answered while rubbing her tired eyes. Gwen and Andi went to the benches.

"Alright, I'll volunteer," Noah said as he also sat down on the bleachers. "Now, let's see all you keeners get on out there and dodge!"

* * *

Six members from each team then went out on the court for the first round.

"Bring it on, fishies. Otherwise, winning three in a row just won't be as satisfying," Heather teased.

"You're going down," Tyler unsuccessfully roasted, "we're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!"

Courtney facepalmed at his comment.

"Both teams ready?" Chris instructed, "Best of five games wins! Now, let's dodge some balls!"

Cody made the first move and threw his ball. It narrowly hit Tyler, who was able to dodge it.

Tyler spun around and threw his ball, but it hit Sadie, who was sitting on the bleachers, instead.

"That'll smear the makeup," Chris commented.

"Nice job," Courtney chastised, "now let's see if you can hit someone on _**their **_team!"

Owen charged forward and threw his ball, which hit Tyler in the gut, sending him to the wall.

"Ow, darn it!" he said as the Gopher's cheered for Owen's performance.

Simone threw my ball at Jax, only for him to deflect it with his ball.

Chef then called Simone and Tyler out while Jax stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills!" Harold said.

"Yeah?" Leshawna said. "Then bring it, string bean! Let's see what you got!"

Harold slammed the ball onto the floor which sent it straight up, but it landed right next to Leshawna. She picked it up and smirked.

Harold screamed and ran before getting hit by the thrown ball, and Chef blew his whistle to motion Harold off the court.

Lindsay walked up, holding a ball.

"Can someone remind me what to do with this again?" she asked as Katie successfully hit her.

"Alright, Katie!" I cheered with my team.

Amongst the cheering of the Killer Bass, Tyler waved at Lindsay. Lindsay waved back. Heather saw this and threw a ball at Tyler, which hit him in the groin.

"Mommy?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Ooh," Andi winced as she held her face on the cheeks with her hands.

"Girl, what are you doing?" Simone glared.

"What the heck was that?" Courtney said. "Ref, he's not even on the court!"

"Oopsies, slipped," Heather lied.

Courtney threw a ball at Heather, but Owen caught it just in time, bringing its thrower out of the court. Gwen joined the game.

Owen threw a ball at DJ, but he dodged and threw his ball. Owen ducked and the ball hit Gwen instead.

"Oh, sorry," He said.

"Oh it's cool, trust me," She replied.

As round 1 progressed, soon only DJ and Katie were left for the Bass and Leshawna and Cody for the Gophers.

DJ and Katie both threw their balls at Leshawna. She was able to catch one, but the second hit her in the stomach.

"Easy out, guys. Easy out," Courtney said to DJ and Katie.

Cody looked a little terrified, but then he threw his ball. DJ was able to duck it, but it boomeranged and hit him in the back.

"That is one though ball to dodge!" Chris commented.

Katie threw her ball but Cody dodged it. He grabbed a ball and rubbed it on his shirt, which charged it with static electricity, and then he threw it. Katie attempted to run away from it, but the charged ball homed in and eventually hit her. The Gophers won the first round and they all cheered.

* * *

"We can do this!" Harold encouraged his team. "We just have to believe in ourselves!"

"Oh, I believe," Courtney said, "I believe you _suck_!"

"Yeah, you throw like a girl!" Tyler said.

"You should talk!" Simone rebuked.

"It was a warm-up throw! Look, I can dominate this game! Just give all the balls to me!"

"Yeah, right."

Chef blew his whistle.

"Fine!" Courtney said, "Just try to aim for the other side, okay?"

"Alright Noah, you're up," Heather said.

"You know, you guys did such an awesome job last game," he replied, "that I don't wanna mess up your mojo."

"Fine."

"Okay if I go again?" Jax asked while Beth volunteered to play.

"Sure, you two can go," Heather nodded as Beth and Jax went out on the court. "Let's go, guys."

* * *

Tyler spun around and threw all of his balls. The first would have hit Chef if he hadn't caught it in time. The second flew over Chris, who ducked in time.

"Hey! Watch the face, dude!" Chris yelled.

The third flew over the Gopher's bleachers. The fourth hit Lindsay in the face and the fifth hit Jax in the groin.

"NO!" Tyler cried as he ran over to her.

"Finally," Courtney sighed.

"Tyler, good throw, but bruh..." Simone winced as she looked over at Jax, who was already on the floor. "You alright, Jax?"

"Yeah, I'm good... thank you," Jax nodded as Andi helped him walk over to their team's bleachers.

"Tyler? Oh, my gosh, my face! How's my face?" Lindsay asked Tyler as he helped her up.

"It's really not that bad," Tyler said. "You still look great!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**ANDI**

**"Huh... They really are made for each other."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Trent walked over to Lindsay and Tyler and chucked a ball at him.

"Nice shot, Trent," Andi grinned.

"Thanks, Andi," Trent replied.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Tyler asked.

"Okay!" Lindsay smiled.

"Hey, get back here! You are so close to being out of the alliance!" Heather shouted as Lindsay and Tyler walked out of the arena.

"Just leave them, Heather," Andi assured.

"Great Gatsby, that is it!" Owen yelled. "Game on!"

He grabbed Izzy's ball and threw it, taking both Katie and Sadie out. He then grabbed Beth's which took Bridgette out. Afterward, Trent gave his ball, and Owen threw it, which hit Geoff in the face.

"Ow," Chris said, "that one's worth an instant replay!"

"Forward, okay rewind, forward, rewind, forward, rewind, forward, rewind, and pause!" Chris said while he was using the remote. "That's gonna leave a mark."

* * *

"Ooh, he dropped it like it was hot!" Leshawna remarked.

The Gophers cheered at their second game victory.

"Owen, that was amazing!" Andi exclaimed in joy.

"Dude, that was wicked..." Jax let out a whimper, still in pain from the Tyler incident.

"I don't know what got into me," Owen said.

"I'm glad _**someone **_is trying today," Heather said sarcastically. She was staring down Noah.

"Oh sorry," he said. "Woo-hoo! Way to throw those murder balls! Go team go!" he said with fake enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice team spirit. Hey!" she shouted to the Bass. "It's 2-0! How does it feel to suck so much?"

"Not very good," Harold replied.

"It's not over yet!" Courtney said. "It's so over," she whispered to Simone.

"Oh, yeah. We're screwed," Simon sadly and fearfully sighed.

"Man, the Killer Bass can't seem to catch a break, can they?" Andi commented.

* * *

The teams all sat down on the bleachers for a break.

"What are we gonna do? We can't lose for the third time," Simone spoke up.

"Simone's right. One more game and we lose the whole challenge... again! We can't let that happen, people. We need someone strong, someone mean, someone who will crush those stupid Gophers into the dirt," Courtney said.

The Bass looked over at Duncan, who was still asleep.

"Oh, no, no, no. We can't wake Duncan up," Simone shook my head.

"Simone's right. If we wake him up, he'll kill us," DJ added.

"He won't kill us, guys. He wants to win, too," Courtney persuaded.

"Courtney's right. We need Duncan's fierceness to win this," Harold agreed.

"That's the spirit, Harold! Now go wake him up," Courtney ordered.

"Why me?!"

"Because, other than Tyler, you're the worst at dodgeball."

"And if Duncan does try to kill you, you're pretty much the only one we can afford to lose," Simone added.

"No way! I'm not doing it!" Harold shook his head.

"Well, then, who's gonna wake him up?" Courtney asked.

We no one wanting to wake Duncan up, the Bass got the idea of grabbing a long stick and poking Duncan with it. They started poking his butt.

"We have to go higher," Courtney whispered.

We then poked Duncan's nose, which woke him right up. Duncan grabbed the stick, pulled it away, and broke it in half.

"You better have a really good reason for sticking this up my nose," Duncan glared.

"Look, we are down two-to-nothing. I can appreciate you needing a little nap time, but we need your help," Courtney said.

"Oh, and why should I help you, darling?"

"Because I can personally guarantee you that if we lose this game, you'll be the one going home, darling."

Duncan thought about it for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine, I'll play, on one condition: you do what I say when I say it," Duncan said as Courtney nodded. "Okay, here's a strategy that I picked up during my first visit to juvie. It's called 'rush the new guy'."

* * *

Six of each team's players went out onto the court to start the next round.

After Chef blew his whistle, Leshawna and Justin tried to hit Duncan and Courtney, but the latter two dodged the balls and let them bounce over to the wall.

Once Simone and Katie grabbed them, they and the four other Bass players successfully knocked Owen down. Soon after, they then took out Leshawna, Izzy, Beth, and Justin.

They then had their eyes on Andi and threw the balls at her. She dodged at them multiple times until she finally got tired and collapsed on the floor. Even though Andi didn't get hit, she was out anyway.

"It worked!" Simone sighed as she and the Bass cheered.

"Come on, a little effort out there, people," Noah commented. Izzy, Leshawna, and Andi glared at him.

The Bass cheered at their first win.

"I think we should do the same thing all over again," Courtney said. "So Harold, sit this one out too."

"But I sat the last one out!"

"It's for the good of the team."

Geoff gave a comforting pat to Harold's back.

"It's for the good of the team. Simone, why don't you sit this one out with Harold?"

"Sure thing," I nodded with acceptance.

"Okay," Heather said. "Not that Noah here cares, but we are not losing another game to these guys, got it? And where is Lindsay?" Heather stormed out of the court.

* * *

Heather headed over to the docks and noticed Lindsay and Tyler canoodling with each other below the docks.

"This is so against the rules," Heather quipped as Tyler and Lindsay noticed her presence.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Lindsay said.

"Hey, why don't you just chill out?" Tyler tried to calm Heather down.

"Why don't you dodge this?" Heather threw a kayak on Tyler.

* * *

The Bass employed Duncan's strategy again and soon, Izzy, Trent, and Justin were out in a few minutes. Just then, Heather came back with Lindsay.

"Sit down and stay there!" Heather ordered. "Okay," Lindsay replied sadly.

"How are we doing?" Heather asked as Beth was taken out.

"Not so good, I guess," Andi replied.

"Sports, not my forte, remember?" Noah said.

"You know you could actually give it a shot and pretend to care," Heather rebuked.

Just then, Leshawna was the last victim of Duncan's strategy as the Killer Bass cheered.

"This is s-s-so unacceptable!" Heather cried.

Tyler walked over to his team's bench.

"Dude, where have you been?" Simone asked.

"Nowhere."

"You were with that blonde Gopher girl, weren't you?" Courtney glared.

"No. Maybe. So?"

"So, she could have been getting you to spill all of our weaknesses to her."

Simone looked over at Lindsay, who 'talking' with her hands.

* * *

"Okay, this is it," Chris said, "the final tie-breaking game!"

"Go, team, go!" Noah cheered unenthusiastically.

The Bass huddled up.

"Okay, who's going in?" Duncan asked.

"I think it's my turn," Harold said.

"No way! We actually have a chance to win this," Courtney combated. Harold nodded and walked over to the bleachers.

"Gophers, Bass, let's send this sample to the lab and see what you're made of," Chris said as the final round began.

"Gophers, Bass," Chris said, "Let's send this sample to the lab, and see what you're made of!"

"Knock 'em out, throw 'em out, rah rah!" Noah said. A misfired dodgeball hit him.

"You're right," Heather commented, "Sports aren't your forte."

Soon, Geoff tagged Harold into the court.

"Back of the court, princess," Duncan said.

Gwen threw her dodge ball which hit Courtney in the face.

"That's for the oatmeal." She said.

Leshawna laughed. "You messed with the wrong white girl!" She commented.

As more players were taken out of the court, eventually it was down to Harold, Andi, and Owen.

Seeing this, the Gophers cheered.

"Sorry dude, but you've got to go down," Owen said.

"Good night Harold," Duncan said.

Harold shifted his face to a more determined look. He taunted Owen.

To everyone's surprise, Harold easily dodged all the balls Andi and Owen threw.

"Woah," Noah said.

"Wow. Harold sure has a lot of surprises," Andi commented before she got hit in the stomach.

"Timeout, timeout!" Courtney said.

"Man, that boy's got dodge!" Duncan said.

"Harold, where'd you learn to do that?" Simone asked.

"Figure skating," Harold replied.

"Harold, that was awesome!" Geoff said. "But dodging isn't enough."

"He's right," Courtney said. "To win this, you'll either have to throw him out..."

"Which we all know you can't do," Duncan added.

"Or catch the ball. Can you do it?"

"Definitely."

Both Harold and Owen walked back onto the court. Both glared determinedly at each other.

"Harold! Harold! Harold! Harold!" the Bass chanted.

"Cowabunga!" Owen shouted as he threw his ball.

The force of the throw was so strong that Harold was knocked into the wall. The Bass gasped for a second, and then Harold held up the ball, revealing that he caught it.

"The Killer Bass win!" Chris announced.

"It's impossible!" Owen wailed. "WHY?"

The Killer Bass cheered. DJ picked Simone up and spun her around with ecstasy.

He realized what he was doing and put her down.

"Sorry..." DJ blushed.

"No worries. We won!" Simone smiled.

The Bass carried Harold and walked out of the stadium, all the while chanting his name.

"Nice dodge, skater nerd," Duncan complimented as he and DJ carried Harold out of the arena.

"Gophers, what happened?" Chris asked them.

"What can I say?" Noah said. "Weak effort."

"Oh, shut it, Noah," Gwen said.

"You know, for once, I agree with her," Heather added.

"Yeah. And I may be tired from the awake-a-thon. but I went out and played anyway. All you did was just sit there and cheer apathetically," Andi snarled at him before Cody and the girls left, with Owen, Jax, Trent, Justin, Noah, and Andi left behind.

"Touchy," Noah said. He saw them glaring at him. "What? I'll tell you, the team spirit here is severely lacking lately."

"Ha! That's rich, coming from you," Andi rebuked.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**ANDI**

***scowling and arms crossed* "Okay, now I'm starting to dislike Noah. Wait, dislike? I think the correct word is **_**hate**_**."**

**HAROLD**

**"I guess I'm kind of a role model now that I won the dodgeball competition. People probably all want my autograph when the show is over and stuff."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

At the campfire ceremony, all of the Gophers are gathered for their first elimination ceremony.

"Campers," Chris said, "You've already placed your votes and made your decision. One of you will be going home. And you can't come back, ever. When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow. Owen... Gwen... Cody... Trent... Jax... Heather... Beth... Andi... Justin... Leshawna... Izzy. The final marshmallow goes to..."

Lindsay looked worried, while Noah looked confident.

...

...

...

"Lindsay."

"Woohoo! Yeah!"

"What? Are you kidding me?"

Lindsay cheered as she received her marshmallow.

"Alright, see if I care," Noah said. "Good luck because you just voted out the only one with any brains on this team."

The Gophers were unfazed and threw all their marshmallows at him.

"You need to learn a little thing called 'respect', turkey!" Leshawna said. The Gophers cheered at her comment.

"Whatever, I'm outta here," Noah said as he walked away to the Dock of Shame.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**ANDI**

**"Finally, Captain Sarcastic is out of the picture. And I really hate his snarky comebacks as much as I hate him."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"All right, so it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever. But I still get paid. Haha. Bonus!" Chris said.


	7. EP 5: Not Quite Famous

**Episode 5: Not Quite Famous**

* * *

**RECAP**

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island... The Killer Bass finally dodged their pathetic losing streak against The Screaming Gophers. There were bruises, tears, risky moves, and dangerous alliances. And in the end, it was Noah the know-it-all who didn't see it coming. This week, another challenge will send one more camper on a cruise to Loserville. Population: Four. Who will sink? And who will stay afloat? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Island!**

* * *

***cue theme song***

* * *

"Okay, this is so way beyond bad! I'm out of fake tan liner already!" Lindsay complained as Andi woke up.

"Woah, that's tragic, Lindsay," Gwen said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Andi said as she got up from her bed to stretch her legs.

"Now, I have to actually suntan in the sun! Do you realize how shriveled and wrinkly that can make your skin?" Lindsay whined as Andi grabbed her toiletries and clothes and headed off to the bathrooms.

"Oh, you totally do," Lindsay finished as she touched Gwen's hair.

"Okay campers, enough beauty sleep; it's time to show us what you're made of!" Chris said over the speaker.

* * *

All of the campers were all sitting at the benches near the stage.

"Are we gonna see a musical?" Lindsay asked. "I love musicals. Especially the ones with singing and dancing."

"Gwen! Saved you a seat." Trent called.

"Thanks."

Gwen sat down. Trent put his arms behind his head, crossed his legs, and leaned back. Cody saw this and attempted to imitate Trent, but he ended up falling.

"Hey, Simone. Mind if I sit beside you?" DJ offered as Simone walked over to him.

"Sure. Go ahead," Simone blushed as she sat next to him.

Lindsay blew a kiss to Tyler, who caught it. Heather saw this and turned her head, smacking Lindsay with her hair in the process.

"Welcome to the brand-new, deluxe state-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater! Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite: A talent contest!" Chris announced.

"Yes! Awesome!" Owen exclaimed.

"Oh no. Not that," Andi mumbled in nervousness and fear. What her teammates didn't know is that she had a major case of stage fright.

"Each team has 8 hours to pick their 3 most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle, anything goes, as long as it's legal."

Duncan snapped his fingers.

"You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, VJ, and rap legend: Grand Master Chef! Who will show his approval via the Chef-o-meter! The team that loses will send one camper home tonight! Good luck!"

"Thinking about auditioning?" DJ asked me as we stood up and walked back to camp.

"I guess. What about you?" Simone asked.

"Yeah, I can ribbon dance."

"That's cool."

Simone felt a tap on my shoulder. She turned around and noticed that it was Courtney.

"Hey, mind helping me judge the auditions?" Courtney asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not," Simone shrugged.

* * *

The teams walked back to their cabins and Heather blew a whistle.

"Okay, I'm the team captain, so here's how it's going to work," Heather declared.

"Wait, who said you were team captain?" Gwen asked.

"She did, just now," Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, Beth, and I took a vote, and I won," Heather replied.

"Threatening people to vote for you isn't exactly democratic," Gwen pointed out as Trent walked over to her.

"Hey, snagged you an extra muffin," Trent told Gwen as he held a muffin.

"Trent, you're cool with me leading this project, aren't you?" Heather asked.

"Right on! Go for it," Trent shrugged.

"Good! Beth, Lindsay, and I will be the judges."

"Whatever," Gwen rolled her eyes.

* * *

The first to audition for the Bass were Katie and Sadie. They did a dance, which left the team speechless since it was not bad but not good either.

"Uh... next?" Simone said.

* * *

As for the Gophers, the first to audition is Owen. He drank a 2-liter bottle of soda.

"Are you gonna audition?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Doubtful," she replied. "You should be in this though. I heard you the other night, by the dock. You're really good."

Owen finished drinking and burped, "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZeeeed."

The guys and Andi cheered at this, but the other girls thought otherwise.

"Owen, you're freaking good!" Jax exclaimed.

"That was excellent man," Trent said.

"Well, you're not going to do that in this contest, that's disgusting," Heather said.

"Hey, it may be disgusting, but it's also impressive and extraordinary!" Andi defended.

"Besides, do you know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go?" Trent added.

"I can also toot Beethoven's 5th!" Owen said.

"No!" Heather, Beth, and Lindsay cringed as Gwen walked off.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked.

"Anywhere that's not here."

* * *

"Next is... Tyler," Simone said.

Tyler attempted to do yo-yo tricks but ended up getting tangled in the yo-yo.

"Man, that is weak," Chris commented.

* * *

Up next was Heather. She wore a light pink tutu and did a fairly decent ballet dance which earned her mild applause.

"Thank you."

Lindsay and Beth were still clapping. Heather cleared her throat.

"Ooh, I vote for Heather to be in the contest!" Lindsay said.

"I second that," Beth said.

"Guys, that's so sweet! Okay, so I guess I'm in, why doesn't everyone take five?"

The Gophers walked away. Just then, Heather grabbed Lindsay's arm.

"I need you to do something. Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh, definitely!" Lindsay answered. She continued, "My sister got diarrhea once on a date, and I had to bring her toilet paper because the restaurant was all out and she was stuck in the bathroom and I've never told a soul." She realized that all she said was recorded on camera. "Oops, sorry Paula."

Heather handed her a walkie-talkie. "Gwen's up to something serious." She said. "I want you to follow her and report back to me."

She then turned to the other team members.

"Okay, why don't we take five first before we choose who will audition next?"

The Gophers walked away to take a break. Andi headed into the cabins and decided to read a book until the break is over.

* * *

Lindsay hid behind a tree as she used her binoculars to spy on Gwen, who is writing in her diary.

"Serious? Yeah, seriously boring," she said before noticing Tyler, still tangled up in his yo-yo, "Ooh, that's not boring."

* * *

DJ was wearing a leotard. He was doing a ribbon dance. When he finished, the other Bass clapped.

"Alright, looks like DJ's in. Next," Courtney said.

"I'll go, if you want," Simone spoke up.

Simone got up, warmed up her bassoon, and started playing.

* * *

**Music Piece: Suite for Bassoon and Piano: II. Romanza **

* * *

Everyone clapped as she took a bow.

"Alright, Simone, looks like you're in," Courtney smiled. "Okay, who's next?"

"Me!" Bridgette said. "I can stand on my hands for 20 minutes. Watch!" she stood on her hands.

"Okay," Courtney commented, "that'd be cute if you were a monkey; I just don't think it's quite what we're looking for. Next!"

Harold walked forward. He took a deep breath, but Courtney just shouted, "Next!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the washrooms...

"Lindsay, come in," Heather said over the walkie-talkie. "What did you find out, over?

Lindsay was busy making out with Tyler.

"Lindsay, where are you?!" Heather asked as Tyler grabbed the walkie-talkie and gave it to Lindsay.

"Uh, on my way back! Under!" Lindsay replied.

* * *

Courtney took her violin and played a very beautiful tune with it. Everyone clapped.

"Okay, guess I'm in. Next!"

Geoff grabbed a skateboard and did some very cool tricks with it. Everyone applauded.

"Well, looks like it's me, DJ's ribbon, and your solo," Simone told Courtney. "The alternates are Geoff and Bridgette."

"I'm gonna be on TV, man!" Geoff exclaimed.

"You're already on TV, Geoff," Bridgette said.

"Oh yeah!" he said. He ran up to the camera and shouted, "Hello out there, dudes!"

* * *

After the break, the Gophers then resumed their auditions, with Izzy going up first. She started up some music and began dancing.

"I call this the Dance of the Rattlesnake." She began making snake sounds while lashing out her arms. Her dance was enough to hypnotize Owen.

"Look into my eyes. What do you see?" she began chanting.

"She's good," Owen remarked.

"Okay, Andi, you're next to audition," Heather said.

Upon hearing what Heather said, Andi immediately froze up, thinking about that mishap she made back in the talent show when she was in the 8th grade. The next thing Andi knew, she was lying on the ground.

"I guess we'll set Andi out," Heather decided.

Up next was Jax. He had his bass guitar ready.

"Alright, Jax, why don't you give it a go?" Heather asked me.

"Okay, so I'll be playing my bass and singing Spanish at the same time; something I picked up from a couple of years ago," Jax explained as he began playing.

* * *

**(Song: Yellow by Coldplay (Spanish dub))**

_Mira a las estrellas,_

_mira cómo brillan para ti,_

_por todo lo que haces._

_Sí, eran todas amarillas,_

_Yo me presenté,_

_escribí una canción para ti,_

_y todas la cosas que haces,_

_y se llamó "amarillo"._

_Entonces me toca a mí (aproveché mi turno),_

_oh, qué cosas hay que hacer,_

_y era todo amarillo._

_Tu piel,_

_oh sí, tu piel y huesos,_

_se vuelven algo hermoso,_

_y ya sabes,_

_sabes que yo también te quiero,_

_sabes que yo también te quiero._

_Crucé (océanos) a nado,_

_crucé de un salto para ti,_

_oh, qué cosas hay que hacer,_

_porque tú eras toda amarilla,_

_dibujé una línea,_

_dibujé una línea por ti,_

_oh, qué cosas hay que hacer,_

_y era toda amarilla._

_Y tu piel,_

_oh sí, tu piel y huesos,_

_se vuelven algo hermoso,_

_y ya sabes,_

_por ti me desangraría (me quedaría seco)_

_por ti me desangraría._

_Es verdad,_

_mira como brillan para ti,_

_mira como brillan para ti,_

_mira como brillan para..._

_mira como brillan para ti,_

_mira como brillan para ti,_

_mira como brillan._

_Mira a las estrellas,_

_mira como brillan para ti,_

_y por todas las cosas que haces._

* * *

Everyone clapped for me after Jax finished.

"Alright, looks like you're in," Heather said to him. "Who's up next?"

Beth was next. She began twirling fire batons.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Heather asked.

"It's okay, I've been practicing," She replied.

She tossed one of her batons up. She suddenly threw up the other one as well.

All of the Gophers hid behind the benches. One of her batons hit the ground and burned out.

"I kind of missed the catching class," Beth said.

"Wait, where's the other baton?" Jax asked

"Uh, guys, the bush is on fire," Trent said. Beth's other baton had hit the bush, and apparently, it was on fire.

Justin suddenly stepped out and extinguished the fire with a fire extinguisher. Leshawna offered him a water bottle and he tore off his shirt and drank the water, and one of the droplets hit his abs and promptly evaporated.

"Okay," Heather said in-between swooning, "So I think it's me, Jax, Trent, and Justin. Any objections?"

The others shook our heads.

Meanwhile, Gwen was still writing in her diary as Cody approached her.

"What you got there, a journal?" Cody asked.

"Beat it," Gwen replied

"Oh, I get it. Yeah, it's private, huh? I'm down with that, yeah. It's cool, brah.

"What part of 'beat it' don't you understand?

Cody said nothing before he started sniffing her hair.

"What are you, some kind of freak?" Gwen asked, a little creeped out by him.

"Y-you just... smell... really... pretty." Cody stammered.

"It's just... soap."

* * *

Later, Trent is playing his guitar as Gwen and Cody returned to the campgrounds. Gwen noticed the hole.

"I won't even ask," she said as she headed over to the cabin.

Heather and Lindsay are outside, the latter tapping on the former's shoulder to know that Gwen is here.

"Oh, look," Heather piped up as Cody opened the door for Gwen. "The first hook up of the season."

"Oh yeah. We're going at it big time. I need a swim just to cool off." Gwen said as she closed the door and changed into her swimsuit.

"Gwen, wait up. I'll come with you," Trent said as he approached Gwen.

"Sure," Gwen replied before realizing what came out of her mouth. "I mean, whatever."

Lindsay wanted to come with them but Heather stooped her, saying, "You, stay here. We've got a diary to find."

* * *

The Killer Bass went to the amphitheater to practice and hang out.

Courtney was playing her violin, Simone was practicing a song, and Duncan and DJ were playing a game of cards.

"So, can you really stand on your hands for 20 minutes?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Wanna bet that I can't?" Bridgette smirked as she held out a candy bar.

"Oh, you're on!"

"I'll take a piece of that action," Harold said.

"Yeah, that's, like, virtually impossible," DJ chuckled.

"Ante up," Bridgette said as they all placed their bettings (Simone's bet was her second favorite stick of lipstick) on a crate. "Okay, 20 minutes, starting now."

Bridgette began walking on her hands.

However, she got her foot caught on a rope. She pulled, trying to release. However, she only caused a light bulb to fall on top of Courtney.

"Oh, crap!" Bridgette gasped.

Fortunately, Courtney was fine (she just needed a bandage around her head), but her violin wasn't.

"You... you killed my violin..." Courtney whimpered in sadness.

"I didn't mean to... there must be something we can do," Bridgette said as she tried to fix Courtney's violin, only for it to break into more pieces.

Courtney began crying.

"Bridgette, I think we're gonna need you to fill in Courtney's spot. Think you can do that? You know, just to make up for what happened?" Simone whispered as Bridgette nodded.

Simone went over to Courtney and hugged her.

"Girl, it's gonna be okay. Bridgette didn't break your violin on purpose. Plus, she's gonna fill in for you, okay?" Simone comforted as Courtney nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Screaming Gophers...

"You stand guard. And remember, if you see Gwen, warn me," Heather said as she closed the door.

"Okay," Lindsay nodded.

At the lake, Gwen and Trent are sitting at the docks and conversing with each other.

"Sometimes," Gwen said to Trent, "I just need to get away from everyone here, you know. I mean, it's like they're all driving me crazy. Well, almost all of them." She blushed. Just then, the dock rattled.

"Cannonball!" Owen shouted. He and Cody jumped into the lake, soaking Gwen in the process.

"Ugh, I hate this place!" Gwen said as she stormed off.

"Nice going guys," Trent said sarcastically.

"Yeah, nice going," Owen told Cody.

Inside the cabin, Gwen is rummaging through Gwen's stuff.

"Okay," Heather thought to herself, "if I were a secret diary, where would I be stashed?"

On the porch, Lindsay is busy braiding her hair when she failed to notice Gwen approaching the cabin.

"Hey, Gwen," Lindsay said before realizing that she needed to distract Gwen and buy Heather some time.

"Gwen, it's you. Hi. What are you doing here outside the cabin, Gwen?"

Heather heard what's happening from inside the cabin.

"Trying to get into the cabin?" Gwen answered skeptically.

"Oh! You're trying to get into the cabin. That's very interesting."

A now very frantic Heather tries to rummage for Gwen's diary in the dresser.

Gwen attempted to enter the cabin but Lindsay stopped her again, saying, "Wait. Stay here We can... get tans together. And you could totally use one."

Heather finally found the diary and flipped through some of the pages.

"Yes. She is so dead," she said.

"Are you gonna move? Or do I have to throw you out of my way?" Gwen asked Lindsay again as Heather closed the top drawer and kicked Gwen's stuff aside.

"You can try, but I have martial arts training," Lindsay tried to defend herself but Gwen's glare finally made her give in.

"Okay, you can go in..." Lindsay said as she allowed Gwen inside.

"Look, Gwen's back!" Lindsay told Heather as if nothing happened.

"Hey, Gwen. Did you have a good swim?" Heather asked innocently.

"What is going on here?" Gwen suspiciously asked.

Heather pretended to yawn and said, "Nothing, just resting before the big show."

Walking away, Heather turned to Lindsay.

"Are you always so paranoid?" she asked.

"Yeah, really," Lindsay replied.

* * *

As the sun had set down, Jax, Bridgette, Courtney, Trent, DJ, Justin, Heather, and Simone went backstage for the show.

"Okay, I know I'm not as good as you are on the violin or Simone is with her bassoon, but I can do this," Bridgette assured Courtney as she ate a bag of chips.

"Yeah, we're gonna do just fine," I nodded.

"Bridgette, too bad about the accident. I guess you're going to get your fifteen seconds of fame, after all, huh?" Heather smiled innocently as she walked over to us.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, explain yourself," Simone raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. No one would sabotage their own teammate unless they maybe feel threatened," Heather said.

"Hey, maybe that's how you Gophers operate, but the Killer Bass has more class than that. We're a team," Bridgette argued.

"Bridgette's right. Besides, she's not the type that sabotages. She didn't even break Courtney's violin on purpose," Simone agreed.

"Well, I guess you'll go down as a team, too. Oh, and, Bridgette, easy on the chips. You don't wanna sink that surfboard of yours, do you?" Heather smirked.

Bridgette poured some chips into my hand as Simone threw them at Heather.

"Don't pay attention to her, Bridge. She's always trying to tick people off," she shook her head.

"Hey, sis. You okay?" Jax asked Simone.

"Does Heather get on your nerves?" Simone asked Jax.

"Not much, why?"

"She said some things..."

"About sabotaging and stuff?"

"How'd you know?"

"I kinda overheard. Just ignore her, don't let her words get to you, and try to calm down, okay? She's kinda been a brute towards our team sometimes."

"She has? Well, at least we're not the only ones who are starting to hate Heather," I slightly smiled.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jax chuckled.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SIMONE**

**"You know, I'm glad Heather's not on my team. She is nothing but a huge snake who likes to manipulate for fun."**

**HEATHER**

**"What a bunch of losers. It's so easy, it's almost not fun... almost."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Later that night, all the campers gathered back at the amphitheater, with the selected campers heading backstage to practice.

"It's the TDI Talent Extravaganza!" Chris announced. "Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where six campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First, up for the Screaming Gophers, it's Justin!"

Justin began by striking a few poses for the camera. Then he sat on a chair while posing a little more, and then he pulled a rope which let water fall onto him before he smiled.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**OWEN**

**"There are two syllables for hot: Jus and Tin. Man, that guy is just so hot I could kiss him! Because he's a good teammate. Oh, why'd I say that?"**

**ANDI**

**"If posing for a photoshoot and looking hot was his talent, I'd buy that."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Okay," Chris said, "I don't know what that was, but dang, you've got some moves, dude!"

We clapped at this while the Chef-o-meter flashed six points.

"First up for the Killer Bass, make some noise for the big guy, DJ!"

DJ started off dancing gracefully, but then somehow the ribbon got tangled on his feet. He eventually untangled and finished.

"Dainty and yet masculine," Chris commented. "Let's see what Grand Master Chef thinks!"

The Chef-o-meter flashed two points.

"Not much."

DJ walked away sadly.

"It's okay, DJ. I think you still did great," I reassured.

"You think I did?" DJ asked.

"Definitely."

"So, with two down and four acts to go, it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead. Next on deck, Trent! Take it away, my bro!"

"This one goes out to someone special here at camp," He said. Trent began to play his guitar and sang:

* * *

**[Trent]**

_They say that we've only got summer,_

_And I say that's really a bummer._

_But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun._

_It'll just be the two of us._

_Nothing to do but just hang._

_So let me say only this_

_Stick around, for just one kiss._

* * *

The audience clapped when he finished, and the Chef-o-meter flashed eight points.

"Nice work dude!" Chris said, "I like your style, and so does Grand Master Chef!" Trent waved.

"Alright, quit hogging my light buddy," He pushed Trent away. "Okay, I hope you're in for a little classical music, because Simone and her bassoon are up."

* * *

**Music Piece: Mozart - Sonata in B-flat Major K. 292, Andante**

* * *

"Wow, way to rock the reed, Simone!"

Simone then received seven points.

"Not bad! Next up, give it for the bass guitarist himself, Jax!" Chris proclaimed as Jax came up on stage.

"This is a song I wrote a couple of months ago for a Spanish class project," Jax started as he began playing and singing.

* * *

**(Song: Irremplazable by Jencarlos Canela)**

**[Jax]**

_Dicen que un clavo no saca otro y no les creía_

_Confieso que subestimé lo que contigo tenía_

_Uno no sabe lo que uno tiene hasta que lo pierde_

_Para mí eran palabras de viejo_

_Y ahora se han vuelto el más sabio de los consejos_

_Si en el ayer hubiese_

_Sabido lo que hoy sé (Eeh)_

_Bebé_

_Nunca te hubieses ido (Te hubieses ido)_

_Si el futuro colabora sabiendo lo que sé ahora y nos une_

_Te quedas conmigo_

_Woh-uoh-oh_

_Irremplazable_

_Mis ganas te llaman así_

_Te has vuelto para mí_

_Irremplazable_

_Todo lo que contigo viví_

_Se ha vuelto para mí_

_Irremplazable-e-e_

_Este vacío que dejaste_

_No he podido llenarlo con nadie_

_Eres irremplazable para mí_

_Irremplazable-e_

_Si en el ayer hubiese_

_Sabido lo que hoy sé (Eeh)_

_Bebé_

_Nunca te hubieses ido (Te hubieses ido)_

_Si el futuro colabora sabiendo lo que sé ahora y nos une_

_Te quedas conmigo_

_Woh-uoh-oh_

_Irremplazable_

_Mis ganas te llaman así_

_Te has vuelto para mí_

_Irremplazable_

_Todo lo que contigo viví_

_Se ha vuelto para mí_

_Irremplazable-e-e_

_Este vacío que dejaste_

_No he podido llenarlo con nadie_

_Eres irremplazable para mí_

_Irremplazable-e_

* * *

After Jax sang, he received eight points, just like Trent.

"Way to go, Jax! Five down, three to go, and even though Simone showed us some impressive music, the Killer Bass are totally sucking so far. Let's hear it for Bridgette!" Chris called out.

"You okay, Bridgette?" Simone asked her teammate.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Courtney asked backstage.

"Definitely!" Bridgette said despite a faint rumble in her stomach. "No, I-I'm great, really."

Bridgette began her handstand act. As soon as she walked on stage, she suddenly began feeling queasy. Soon, she burped, but then, she started puking. All of us reacted in disgust as we tried to avoid the barf.

"I'm hit!" Owen said.

Some of the barf got on Katie. This disgusted her so much as she puked on Sadie.

"Oh my!" Andi exclaimed.

The barf also hit Leshawna as Bridgette slipped and landed on Tyler's arms.

"Hey, puke on your own boyfriend!" Lindsay scolded.

"On your own what Lindsay?" Heather said.

"I didn't say 'boyfriend'!"

"Cleanup in aisles 3, 4, 5, and 6!" Chris announced. "In the meantime, we'll take a short break to hose the joint down."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**BRIDGETTE**

**"Going home won't be so bad. I-I can always work in the surf shack."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

As the stage was getting cleaned, Simone helped Bridgette walk over to the bathroom.

After she took a shower, they both walked back over to the backstage of the amphitheater.

"You okay, girl?" Simone asked.

"Yeah... I'll be fine..." Bridgette sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey, no worries."

"Welcome back to the TDI Talent Extravaganza!" Chris announced. "Welcome back! Okay, so with a strange turn of events, Bridgette's chunk flowing fest registered two thumbs up by Grand Master Chef!" the Chef-o-meter flashed 2 points. "But it's not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers who hold the lead with Trent's love song, so, without further delay; here she is for the leaders, Heather!"

Heather walked up on stage and sat down on a chair.

"Wait, why does Heather have a book?" Jax whispered to Courtney.

"I don't know," Courtney shrugged

"Originally," she said, "I was going to dance for you. But instead, I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration." She smirked as she held up a book.

"She wouldn't!" Gwen gasped.

"Is that Gwen's diary?" Andi wondered.

"So, with words by Gwen," Heather continued, "performance by me, enjoy." She turned to a page. "Okay, so I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute. If they had custom-ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would have been McHotty!"

Lindsay gasped. Cody pointed at himself and nodded.

"We just totally connect. He's pretty much the only person I can relate to here, and he knows a cliché that I love guys who play guitar."

"Wait, I don't play guitar," Cody said. He looked at Trent and immediately both of them knew the answer. An extremely embarrassed Gwen ran away.

"Thank you," Heather said.

"Heather, what you just did was so uncalled-for!" Jax scolded.

"That was so mean," Courtney said.

Simone got herself ready to beat the crap out of Heather when DJ pulled her back.

"Woah, not right now, okay? Now's not a good time," DJ told her.

"You're right. Although, what Heather did was so screwed up," Simone grumbled.

"Seriously," Bridgette agreed.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**ANDI**

**"Reading someone's diary is an invasion of privacy, but blurting it out to the whole world on TV? Now that's mutiny!"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Well then, it's down to the final act of the night," Chris announced. "Can Geoff and his rad stunts turn it around? I seriously doubt it. Let's find out!"

Just then, Geoff hopped on his skateboard and broke it in half.

"Woah, that kinda wrecks the ride..." Geoff winced.

"We're doomed..." I groaned.

"Now what?! We have to send someone out there or we're going to lose this!" Bridgette panicked.

"Katie and Sadie are covered in barf!" Courtney pointed out.

As Bridgette and Courtney tried to figure out what to do, Simone walked over to the end of the curtain and spotted Harold on the bleachers.

"Hmm... I think I have an idea," Simone spoke up.

"What?" Bridgette and Courtney gasped in unison.

Simone pointed over at Harold, who was giving himself a wedgie.

"Well... I don't think we have a choice..." Courtney sighed.

* * *

The three girls pulled Harold onto the stage.

"Go on, dude," Simone persuaded with a fake, desperate smile.

"Just go for it, Harold. What have you got to lose?" Courtney added.

A few seconds later, Harold began to... beatbox.

The Killer Bass all stared at Harold for a few seconds... and then cheered their butts off!

"Wicked beatboxing, dude!" Chris complimented as Harold received nine points for our team. "Check it out, Grand Master Chef has declared his winner. Even though they held the lead, the Screaming Gophers have been trampled by the Killer Bass!"

"Harold, that was amazing!" Bridgette beamed.

"You did it!" Courtney exclaimed as she, Bridgette, and I ran over to Harold and hugged him.

"And as for the Screaming Gophers, pick your favorite loser and I'll see you at the bonfire," Chris said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**HEATHER**

**"People thought I was mean to Gwen. Whatever, all I needed were four votes against Justin. Lindsay and Beth were easy, Izzy's just crazy, and Owen? Piece of cake."**

**OWEN**

***He is holding a slice of cake.* "Hahahaha, piece of cake."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

The Screaming Gophers gathered at the campfire pit for our second elimination ceremony.

"While we had a really nice time with the talent show," Chris said, "We still have to send someone home. And these people are staying: Jax, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Izzy, Beth, Lindsay, Leshawna, Andi, Owen. Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment. Music, drama, barfing. There is only one marshmallow left on this plate. Justin, you reminded us all that looks matter a lot. And Heather, you're full of surprises. But reading another chick's diary out loud to the whole world, man that is whack. No kidding, that's really messed up dude."

"Oh please, just give me my marshmallow already," Heather said.

"Justin, I personally think this is very wrong," Chris continued, "but tonight, hotness just wasn't enough. The last marshmallow goes to...Heather."

Of all us Gophers, Gwen looked the angriest.

"Time to catch the Boat of Losers, brah," Chris said.

"Later, brah," Heather said as she ate her marshmallow.

Justin looked sad as he walked down the Dock of Shame.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**GWEN**

**"If that evil little cow thinks she's getting away with this, she's had another thing coming."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

As Andi sat on the steps of our cabin, she saw Gwen walk over to her.

"Hey, sorry about the whole diary situation," Andi apologized to her. "I got a plan to get back at Heather if it makes you feel better."

"I want in. I'm tired of hiding. It's payback time," Gwen smiled as she and Andi walked over to the Bass cabin and knocked on the door.

Did you say you brought a red ant farm with you?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Harold nodded.

"Is it okay if we use it to get back at Heather for what she did to Gwen?"

"I don't see why not. I have multiple ant farms at home anyway."

"Thanks," Gwen and Andi said together as Harold gave them his ant farm.

"Hey, what's going on?" DJ asked as he walked out.

"Nothing much," Simone chuckled.

"Girl, you did amazing tonight."

"Thanks. So did you."

"Even though I tripped up?"

"Even though you tripped up," Simone giggled. "Night."

"Night," DJ said as Simone went to bed.

* * *

While everyone was asleep, Andi and Gwen did the honors of dumping the entire ant farm all over Heather. Andi quickly hopped back into bed as Heather ran out of the cabin and screamed while multiple ants crawled over her body.

"Sweet dreams, everyone," Gwen smirked as she evilly laughed.


	8. EP 6: The Sucky Outdoors

**Episode 6: The Sucky Outdoors**

* * *

**RECAP**

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island... A talent contest brought out the worst in our campers. It was awesome! The Killer Bass struggled to find any talent on their team, even if Simone and her bassoon helped out a little. Bridgette's clumsiness pretty much knocked out their best prospect, Courtney. Gwen stood up to Heather, so Heather swore to make Gwen's life miserable by stealing her diary. Then she read it in front of the entire viewing world, revealing that Gwen has a secret crush on someone at camp. Then, Heather managed to save her butt by convincing the rest of the team to vote off Justin McGorgeousness. Who will be the next one to walk off this crappy dock? Find out tonight in the most dramatic marshmallow ceremony ever! On Total. Drama. Island!**

* * *

***cue theme song***

* * *

Come today and we were all sitting around the bonfire.

"Campers, today's challenge will test your survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you, some of you may not come back alive," Chris started and everyone now had a horrified expression, except for Andi.

"Just joking," he added in.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**ANDI**

**"Well, I hate to rain on Chris' parade, but he needs to know that my family and I are wilderness experts."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it," Chris explained as he threw both teams maps and a compass. He threw one set to Heather and the other set to Duncan.

"Oh, and watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns in pre-production. First team back for breakfast, wins invincibility," Chris said as Courtney snatches the map out of Duncan's hands and Chris blew the air horn. "Well, off you go."

"Stay safe, big bro," Simone told Jax as we fist-bumped.

"You too, Lil' sis," he said back.

"Love you," the two of them said in unison.

"Did he say there are bears up in here?" Leshawna asked.

"I had a little encounter with a bear once," Owen said. "Let's just say that his head looks really nice up on my mantle."

"Oh, this one time," Izzy said, "I saw a bear eating our garbage. He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big teeth, and it looked like blood and gut. It was so gross, and we thought he was eating the neighbor's cat Simba, but it turned out he was just lost for a week. Uh, you didn't eat spaghetti, did you?" Izzy asked Lindsay and Jax.

The latter two shook their heads in response.

"I don't think any of us did," Jax said.

"Good, let's go!"

Lindsay gulped.

* * *

And so, the Gophers were the first to venture into the nearby woods. Trent walked up to a downhearted Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, wait up!" he called.

"Can I walk with you?"

"No."

"Hey, if this is about your whole diary thing..."

Trent watched as Gwen walked away.

* * *

The Bass team was on another side of the woods. Sadie and Katie notice a nearby blueberry shrub.

"Sadie look, blueberries!" Katie said.

"I love love love blueberries!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, me too!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**KATIE**

**"Sadie and I are BFFFLs."**

**SADIE**

**"Best Female Friends for Life."**

**KATIE**

**"We even got the chickenpox together."**

**SADIE**

**"Oh my gosh, that was so fun."**

**KATIE**

**"It was so nice to have someone scratch all your little scabs."**

**SADIE**

**"I know right?"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Ugh, she is so the next one to leave," Heather remarked.

"Who?" Trent asked.

"Who do you think? She dumped Harold's red ant farm into my bed!"

"Yeah, but you did read her diary out loud to the entire world," Jax replied.

Heather glared at him which caused the remaining Gophers to bump into each other.

"So?" she said.

"So, that was pretty harsh."

"I'll say," Andi commented.

"She is going down. And that means, you, too, Andi. You helped her in getting her payback on me."

Andi simply scoffed at that as they continued walking.

* * *

Katie and Sadie had just finished eating the blueberries they found.

"Okay. Those were so yummy," Katie said. "Can you believe how yummy those were?"

"They were _so _yummy," Sadie replied before they realized that their teammates are nowhere to be seen. "Katie, where's the rest of the team?

"I don't know. They must be nearby," Katie said before yelling. "Killer Bass, where are you?!"

"Killer Bass!" Sadie yelled before she gasped. "This is just like when we were seven and we lost our moms at the mall."

"And you started to cry and the security guards had to like, page our moms and they were _so_ mad."

"Oh my gosh, like, take a pill. We're fine."

There was a silence between the two before they resumed shouting again.

"Killer Bass, where are you?!"

* * *

The Killer Bass have finally arrived at their campsite.

DJ and Simone went back into the woods to hunt for some food.

Simone caught some fish in the river while DJ caught a rabbit.

"We're not really gonna eat a rabbit, are we?" Simone raised an eyebrow.

"What? No way! This is my new pet," DJ said.

"Oh, that's nice. I caught some fish."

"That's cool."

* * *

"Uh, there's no food here," Owen said as the Screaming Gophers arrived at their campsite.

"This _is_ a survival task," Trent replied. "Look at the instructions."

"I wonder if there are any bears around today. Wouldn't it be funny if we made some bear sounds and they came?" Owen and Izzy laughed.

"That would be so funny," She said.

Owen made a large bear noise.

"I'm a bear!" he shouted.

"Would you please shut up, I'm trying to read here," Heather said. "It says we're supposed to find our own food. I still don't see it."

"I think they mean in the woods," Trent remarked.

"I'll go. I'm good at finding food," Owen volunteered.

"Me, too," Andi added.

"Well, at least this will be a good week for my diet," Heather said as Owen and Andi head off to forage for food.

* * *

"You don't know where we are, do you?" Sadie said.

"Yes! Okay, no. It's so not my fault. Have you ever notice that all trees look the same?" Katie asked.

"Ooh, I knew I should have known better than to listen to you."

"What, you don't think I'm smart enough to find them?"

"You're not exactly the best with like, directions."

"Yuh-huh, I am!

"Nuh-uh! Apparently, you're not! 'Cause we're L-O-S-T. Lost!"

Katie blew a raspberry in response.

* * *

"Ugh, I am so hungry," Heather said.

"Ugh, I think my stomach ate my stomach," Izzy said.

"Yo, who ordered the pepperoni, extra cheese?" a pizza delivery guy asked.

"It's for the camera crew, over here." A cameraman said.

Heather gasped. "No way!"

Owen and Andi came out of the bushes, fish in their hands.

"I am man!" Owen declared. "I bring fish!"

"Are you kidding me?" Heather asked.

"Aw man, you two are awesome!" Trent said.

"Oh I love fish, I love fish!" Izzy exclaimed. She tried to take a bite, forgetting it was raw. "I-I guess we should cook it first, huh?"

"How did you two know how to fish?" Heather asked.

"I learned that when I was a girl scout, in the 1st grade," Andi answered.

"My grandpa taught me." He replied. "I caught a shark once; it bit me in the butt. Check it out!" Owen showed his butt which caused his teammates, except for Izzy, to react in disgust.

"That is so awesome," Izzy remarked.

"Was it really painful?" Andi asked.

"Initially, yes," Owen replied.

* * *

Night fell as Katie and Sadie continued walking in the forest and finding their team.

"Well, at least I know how to drive," Katie said. "You-you have to walk girl. Now, who's smarter?"

"Trip to the beach last year, ring a bell?" Sadie said.

"Oh, I can't believe you're bringing that up. I did have a totally edged bikini on that day though."

"You drove my mom's car into a snack shack."

"It was total in my blind spot. Whatever, if it wasn't for me, you'd be riding the bus to the mall."

"Well, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be able to find your way to the mall."

"Oh, I know my way to the mall."

"You leaned on me!" Sadie said. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be on this show."

Unknown to them, a pair of squirrels imitated their argument.

Katie gasped. "You're just saying that because I'm prettier than you are."

"I knew you thought that!"

"It's true. Everybody thinks so."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**KATIE**

**"Sadie is like, the prettiest girl I know."**

**SADIE**

**"Aw, well, you're the prettiest girl I know."**

**KATIE**

**"We are really pretty, aren't we?"**

**SADIE**

**"Don't you love that we can say that to each other and not out totally conceited?"**

**KATIE**

**"I love that about us!"**

**SADIE**

**(Gasps) "Me too!"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"That's it!" Sadie shouted. "When we're getting back to camp, we are SO splitting up a BFFFLs!"

"Fine!"

"Double fine!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bass had finally prepared their tent and campfire.

"Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy." Geoff complimented Bridgette. She returned a confused look.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**GEOFF**

**"Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy?" *facepalms***

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"I mean, you're not girly about getting dirty and stuff." Geoff continued.

"Gee, thanks," Bridgette said.

"What's for dinner, woman?" Duncan asked Courtney. "I'm starving."

"I hope you don't expect me to dignify that with a response." She replied.

"Hey, guys! Look what Simone and I found," DJ said as he and Simone returned to the campsite.

"Well, I never had rabbit stew, before, but what the heck? I'm game," Duncan smirked as he saw the rabbit in DJ's arms.

"Boy, you ain't touching that rabbit," Simone growled at Duncan.

"Yeah, this is my new pet. I'm calling him 'Bunny'," DJ said.

"I found some fish for us to eat."

"You guys found food? Thanks. At least we won't have to worry about eating grub and berries for dinner," Courtney smiled.

"Has anyone seen 'Tweedle-Dumb' and 'Tweedle-Idiot'?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah. I haven't seen Katie and Sadie around since this morning?" Simone replied as everyone looked around.

"Guess they went off to pee or something," Courtney shrugged.

* * *

Back to Katie and Sadie...

"Katie, look. It's the tree with the fork in it. That's good, right?!" Sadie asked.

"No. It's not good. It's the same tree we saw two hours ago! we just walked in a gigantic circle!" Katie answered.

Suddenly, an owl began to hoot, causing them to scream in panic and run into the nearest refuge: a cave.

"We'll be safe here until morning," Katie panted.

A bat screeched over Sadie and the latter screamed and ran around.

"We're going to die here. We're going to die here," Sadie muttered in fear.

* * *

At the Gopher campsite, Owen was cooking the fish.

"Okay, the fire's hot, the fish are grilling, the tent is tent-ting," Owen said.

"Looks like everything here is in tip-top shape," Andi finished.

"Nice going. Fish looks awesome," Trent complimented.

"Thanks, man. I owe it all to Grandpa," Owen grinned.

"So, you and your grandpa fought a bear once?" Trent asked.

"Heck yes! It was the scariest day of my entire life," Owen started his story as I sat down.

"We were out in the woods when we came upon the great beast. I tell you, he was ten feet high if he was afoot! Then, he roared his terrible roar! RAWR! We grabbed our shotgun. We knew it was either him or us. There's nothing personal, just the law of the wild. And then, BAM! One shot was all it took to kill the great beast! We took his blood and marked ourselves to honor him. It was a good death!"

"Yeah right! There's no way you took down a ten-foot bear," Heather scoffed.

Andi looked around and saw that Izzy was gone.

"Hey, has anyone seen Izzy?" Andi asked.

"I think she had to pee," Lindsay said.

"But that was over an hour ago," Trent's eyes widened. "Izzy! Izzy!"

"Izzy the Gopher, where are you?!" Owen called out as he heard someone (or something) rustle through the bushes. He assumed it was Izzy. "Good. I thought we lost you there for a minute, man.''

However, the thing that was rustling through the bushes was a giant grizzly bear!

"GREAT PYRAMID OF GIZA!"

The Screaming Gophers all froze in terror as Owen started running around them in circles. Cody even wet his pants in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GONNA GET EATEN ALIVE BY A BEAR! OH, THE HORROR! SOMEBODY HELP US! I WANT MY MOMMY!" Owen screamed before Heather tripped him, which sent him flying to the ground.

"The trees! Climb into the trees!" Heather ordered as they all climbed up the nearest tree they could find.

* * *

As the Bass ate the fish, Bridgette began to grow a bit nervous as an owl hooted.

"Be cool. It's just an owl," DJ reassured.

"Sorry... I just get really freaked out in the forest," Bridgette admitted.

"This reminds me of this really scary story I heard once," Duncan said.

"Awesome! Tell it, man," Geoff exclaimed.

"Are you sure? The story I'm thinking of is pretty hardcore."

"Ooh, we're so scared," Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, dude, it can't be that bad," Simone smirked at that.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," Duncan said as he began to tell the story. "One night, a lot like this one..."

* * *

Duncan continued to tell his scary story as Simone held onto DJ.

"So, suddenly, they heard this 'tap-tap-tapping' on the side of the car. The girl started to freak out, and by this time, even the guy was getting a bit scared. So, he turned the car on and he stepped on it! When they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door and screamed... because there, hanging from the door handle, was the bloody hook! They say that this killer is still alive, wandering these very woods. He could be just about anywhere, really... maybe even right HERE!"

Suddenly, Duncan revealed a hook in his hand as they all screamed and hid behind DJ.

Duncan then started laughing.

"Duncan, that was so not funny!" Courtney shouted.

"Oh, yes it was! I just wish it was all on camera. Oh, wait, it is!" Duncan snorted.

"Duncan, you nearly gave us heart attacks!" Simone glared.

"You are so vile! Do your parents even like you?" Courtney snarled.

"I don't know, 'Jumpy McChicken'. I haven't asked them lately," Duncan grinned.

A wolf howled as Courtney became scared and held onto Duncan, who exchanged smirks with Geoff.

They all got in the tent and called it a night.

* * *

Back to the Gophers, they all ended up on the branches of the nearest tree possible. Andi ended up on the highest tree branch.

"Okay, now what are we gonna do?" Jax asked Heather.

"Don't look at me," Heather glared.

"You did tell us to climb the trees," Andi called down.

"Well, why don't you ask the bear hunting expert? Hey, Owen, what now?" Heather glared.

"How should I know?!" Owen asked.

"Dude, you said you killed a bear," Leshawna said.

"I was being theatrical!"

"This is all your fault! If you haven't been growling like that, we never would've attracted him to our site!" Heather snarled.

"Excuse me for living!" Owen sobbed as he banged his head against the tree.

"Hey, hey, hey, ease up on the guy," Trent tried to cool off some of the tension. "He and Andi did bring us all that fish."

We looked down and saw the bear lick its lips and gaze its eyes on our food.

"HEY, LAY OFF OUR FISH!" Heather yelled at the bear.

"It's probably already eaten Izzy!" Lindsay cried.

"Then, it shouldn't be hungry anymore!" Heather pointed out, receiving a bunch of gasps from us. "What?! This is survival of the fittest! She should've just peed in her pants like Cody!"

Cody hung his head in shame as Andi scowled down at Heather.

"You know, Cody wet his pants out of fear! Why don't you mind your own business and leave us alone?" Andi shouted.

Heather was about to say something back at me when the branch under Leshawna broke, causing her to fall to the ground.

The bear growled at Leshawna, causing us to gasp.

"Dear Abbey, she's going to die!" Owen panicked.

"Uh, nice bear... AHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Leshawna screamed as we all yelled at her to run.

Suddenly, the bear... giggled?

"Hey, are you okay?" the bear asked.

"Uh, did that bear just ask me a question?" Leshawna raised an eyebrow.

The bear lifted its head off and revealed that Izzy was actually wearing a bear costume.

"Oh, my goodness! I did not see that coming!" Owen grinned as we all climbed down the tree.

"Okay, I'm so confused right now," Lindsay said.

"What are you? Some kind of weirdo?" Gwen glared.

"I thought it would be funny!" Izzy giggled.

"Well, you got us. And I must add, that was a good prank. Nearly gave me a heart attack," Andi chuckled.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**IZZY**

**"Okay, that was so funny, like oh the bear, oh no and like we're all gonna die now, help, help help, and I'm like rawr, I'm gonna eat you, and like I could actually do that, there's no way okay?**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

The Bass are inside their tent, struggling to keep themselves comfortable. As for Simone and Duncan, they just fell asleep.

"What's wrong? Gotta go pee?" DJ asked as Bridgette stood up.

"Like crazy, but I'm too scared to leave the tent," Bridgette replied.

"Yeah, me too," DJ agreed as he held a jar of his own pee.

Bridgette went out of the tent when a swarm of bats came in her direction. As the bats flew past her, one got into her face, causing to wobble and flail around. Inside the tent, DJ, Geoff, and Courtney screamed when they see Bridgette's shadow flailing. As Bridgette tripped by the campfire, she accidentally kicked a live ember onto the tent, reducing into a ring of ashes.

* * *

The Gophers gathered around the fire and ate their fish.

"Rocking the fish sticks! Nice!" Izzy smiled.

The bushes rustled as another bear came out and walked over to them.

"Wow! That costume is really good! I mean, I thought mine was good, but this one is like really good!"

"It's probably Chris trying to mess with us. Yeah, nice try, man," Trent smirked.

"We know you're not a bear, dude," Owen chimed in as he poked the bear's nose.

"Uh, I don't know, Owen. This one looks kind of real," Gwen replied.

"Chris did say there were bears," Heather's eyes widened as the Gophers all backed away from the bear, except for Owen.

"Oh, come on, guys! They're just trying to see if they can punk us twice. This is not a real bear, and I'm going to prove it to you," Owen said as he ripped a patch of fur off of the bear. "Wow... that does look kind of real..."

The bear stood up and roared, which caused Cody to pee in his pants again.

"Yeah... that's a real bear..."

The bear snatched the patch of fur away from Owen, who proceeded to run.

"RUUUUUNNNN!"

They all screamed and climbed up the tree again.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**JAX**

***still scared out of his mind* "I hope Simone and her team are doing okay. Someone tell me they're doing better than we are right now. Tell me the bear didn't have a family and attack Simone and her team!"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Great! That's just great, Bridgette!" Courtney shouted.

"Girl, what the crap is going on?" Simone asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Bridgette burned down our freaking tent! Now, we have nowhere to sleep!"

"Yo, drama queen, relax. It's cool," Duncan said.

"Cool? It's cool?! Things could not possibly get worse!"

Suddenly, it started to pour down rain, which caused Courtney to scream in anger.

DJ got a big leaf and his teammates huddled underneath it as it continued to rain.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SIMONE**

***drying Bunny off with her hoodie* "I hope Jax and his team are doing okay. Someone tell me they're doing better than we are right now. Tell me the Gophers have shelter to keep themselves dry."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

As for the Gophers, they are still on the tree as the rain continued to fall. Fortunately for Andi, she had brought her umbrella along.

Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie are still inside the cave, huddling each other for warmth and safety.

* * *

The next morning, the rain finally stopped and the actual bear was gone.

The Gophers all climbed down the tree to make sure it was safe.

"Well, I think it's safe, guys. The bear's gone," Trent spoke up.

"And the map," Gwen added as she picked up the now ruined and drenched map.

"Hey, I don't know how raccoons sleep in trees, because I'm so stiff," Izzy complained.

"They must be really limber," Owen replied.

"You know what, crazy girl? I don't want to hear another word from you or the bear hunter here!" Heather glared. "If you two hadn't been acting like bear bait all night, we could've actually slept in our tent!"

Then, a bird flew by and began chirping, which caused Heather, Owen, and Izzy, to get ticked off.

"SHUT UP!" They yelled as the bird stopped flying and fell in shock.

* * *

Katie and Sadie woke up from their night at the cave.

"Is it morning yet?" Katie asked.

"Ugh, I think that was the worst night of my entire life.," Sadie yawned. "It was even worse than the night I went out with that guy with the manky bad breath 'cause he ate those sausages at that place."

Just then, Katie pointed at something in front of them.

"What?" Sadie asked before they noticed the bear (the one that attacked the Screaming Gophers last night).

Both of them screamed and ran away.

* * *

The Killer Bass have finally got themselves comfortable last night. Simone woke up, finding herself on DJ's chest.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry," she blushed.

"No worries, Simone," DJ said as they both got up.

"I don't know what happened... either you were cuddling me or I was snuggling up to you."

"Probably both."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SIMONE**

**"Are DJ and I becoming more than friends? Maybe we're starting off on a relationship? To be honest... snuggling with DJ was pretty nice." *blushes***

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Looks like we're not the only ones snuggling," DJ pointed at Duncan and Courtney.

"Morning, sunshine," Duncan said as the two of them woke up.

Courtney realized what she was doing. "Oh my gosh, eww," she said. "You were cuddling me!"

"I was calmly lying on my back and trying to catch a few z's," he responded. "You were snuggling up to me."

"You are such an ogre!"

"Eh, I've been called worse."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**COURTNEY**

**"Okay, I just want to say for the record that I was totally asleep and therefore unconscious at the time of the "alleged cuddling" with said Neanderthal, so essentially, it's like it never happened."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

The Killer Bass went back to the campfire pit, in hopes of winning.

"We're the first ones back!" Courtney cheered as the Screaming Gophers arrived next.

"Oh, no! They beat us here! This is all your fault!" Heather screamed at Owen as she pushed him down.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, not so fast, Gopherinos! It seems that the Killer Bass is missing a few fish," Chris replied.

"Oh, you mean Katie and Sadie? I'm pretty sure they got eaten by wolves last night," Courtney said.

"Darn shame," Duncan shook his head.

Suddenly, Katie and Sadie ran over to us.

"We made it!" Katie panted.

"We're safe!" Sadie sighed. "Oh, my gosh, guys! We got totally lost and got in this massive fight!"

"And there was this huge bear, and he was all 'RAWR, you're in my crib, so, get out!'"

"And we had to run, and it was like so scary!"

"Oh, Sadie, I'm so sorry I said I was prettier than you!"

"And I'm so sorry I brought up the snack shack!"

"And I'm sorry I said your butt was too big to fit in the bus seats!"

"You did?" Sadie asked.

"Um... well, not to your face," Katie said.

"Oh, who cares? We're safe, and you're my best friend, and I love you!" Sadie smiled as she and Katie hugged each other.

"Oh, I love you, too!" Katie grinned.

"Ahem, are you two finished with your little love fest?" Courtney asked as Katie and Sadie nodded. "Good, because thanks to you, we just lost the challenge!"

"Alright, Killer Bass, one of your fishy butts is going home! Gophers, you're going on an all-expense-paid trip to... the tuck shop!" Chris announced as the Gophers cheered and ran off.

The Killer Bass gasped as they glared at Katie and Sadie, whose smiles quickly turned to frowns.

* * *

After the Gophers got our food from the tuck shop, they changed into their swimsuits and hopped in the hot tub to celebrate.

"Oh, my gosh, this is so good! I never thought chips could taste so good! I think I'm gonna be sick," Owen said as he threw up.

"That's so incredibly gross!" Heather cringed.

"Just be glad that he didn't hurl in the water," Andi added.

"That's better. Woo, the Screaming Gophers rule!" Owen cheered. "Hey give me some of those choco-diles."

Izzy gave him the bag and he chowed down.

* * *

Later that night, the Killer Bass returned to the campfire pit for another elimination ceremony.

"You've all cast your votes. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately head for the Dock of Shame, grab the Boat of Losers, and get the heck out of here. And you can't come back... ever," Chris said. "Now, I see you're all very tired, so tonight, I'll just throw them to you. Savvy? Courtney... Duncan... Bridgette... Simone... DJ... Harold... Geoff... Tyler."

"Ladies, this is the final marshmallow of the evening...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sadie."

"No, why Katie? Why her?"

"It's so unfair."

"I so can't do this! I've never been anywhere without Katie! We have to be together or I'll totally die!"

"Sadie, listen to me. You can do this. You are strong and beautiful, and like, maybe even smarter than me. And plus, you're like the funnest girl I know. You have to do it for both of us."

Sadie and Katie held hands as they walked down the Dock of Shame. Katie got onto the Boat of Losers and she cried as it left.

"I miss you already!"

"I miss you more!"

"No, I miss you more!"

"No way, I totally miss you more!"

"I miss you infinitely more! Bye!"

* * *

Duncan walked up to Courtney, who is busy shooing some flies away.

"What do you want now?" Courtney asked Duncan.

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry I scared you."

"I was not scared! It was completely circumstantial. And there is no such thing as a hook man."

"Yeah, you're probably right... OR ARE YOU?!" Duncan held up his fake hook again.

Courtney screamed. "Ugh, I hate you!" she walked away.

"She so doesn't hate me." Duncan folded back with his arms but accidentally scratched his nape with the hook. "Augh!"


	9. EP 7: Phobia Factor

**Episode 7: Phobia Factor**

* * *

**RECAP**

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island... The campers have their survival skills put to the test when they spent the entire night camping in the woods. Katie and Sadie's friendship was strained when Katie's sense of direction got them totally lost. Duncan's mad ghost-story telling skills freaked out the Killer Bass, *chuckles* and uh, Izzy played a prank on the Gophers by dressing up as a bear. Unfortunately, a real bear showed up and the Gophers spent the night up in a tree, which really sucked for them. Cody peed in his pants and then it rained. Basically, no one got any sleep last night. Ultimately, the Killer Bass were the ones on the chopping block, leaving Katie without a marshmallow. Yup, the challenge was rough, all right. And if I have anything to say about it, today's will be even more brutal. Luckily, I do. What fresh horror have we planned for our campers? Find out next on Total. Drama. Island!**

* * *

***cue theme song***

* * *

As Bridgette and Simone walked over to the Dock of Shame, Sadie was still crying over the departure of her best friend.

"Katie would want you to keep going," Bridgette said as Sadie continued sobbing.

"You know, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't vote for her or you," Simone added.

"Thank you," Sadie said through sobs.

"Come on, let's go back and join the others."

Bridgette and Simone carefully pried Sadie off of the dock as they headed back to the campfire pit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andi began writing all the experiences she had here on this island in her journal. Suddenly, she smelled a really horrible scent that caused her team to run out of their cabin.

"Alright, who broke wind?" Andi asked as she covered my nose.

"Sorry," Owen giggled.

"So, now what do we do?" Cody asked.

"Why don't we check on the other team? We could give them some of our food," Beth suggested. "They must be done with their elimination ceremony by now."

They all grabbed some snacks and headed over to the campfire pit.

* * *

After Simone and Bridgette brought Sadie back to the group, everyone stared at her as she hugged a chunk of the Dock of Shame in her arms and continued bawling away.

"It was a really long goodbye," Simone explained as the Gophers came by.

"What do you guys want? Come by to rub it in?" Courtney snarled as our team walked through over to her team.

"We've got some extra dessert after our tuck shop party. Thought you might want some," Trent said.

"So what? You're just being nice?"

"That's kinda the whole point," Andi replied.

"Okay, Owen stank up our cabin, and we need some time to air out," Gwen said as Owen farted.

"Ew, dude!" Trent cringed.

"You guys doing okay?" Jax asked as he gave Simone some Bugles and Chex Mix Muddy Buddies.

"Yeah, thanks," Simone smiled as Beth came by with a plate of green apple-flavored gelatin (with a gummy worm inside) in her hands.

"NO!" Courtney freaked out. "I mean, no thanks. I'm good."

"What, are you on a diet or something?" Duncan asked.

"No, I just don't like green jelly, okay?"

Beth walked over to DJ, who freaked out over the gummy worm inside the gelatin.

"Snake!" DJ screamed as he swatted the gelatin dessert away out of Beth's hands, causing it to hit the ground.

"Chill, dude, it's just a gummy worm," Cody reassured as he picked up the worm.

"Sorry for tripping. Snakes just freak me out!"

"I feel you. Chickens give me the creeps, dude," Tyler shuddered.

"You're afraid of chickens?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, that's... that's really lame, man," Duncan chuckled.

So they all sat in a huge circle and started telling each other their fears.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**GWEN**

**"So suddenly, everyone's having this big share fest by the fire. Like Beth went on and on about how her mortal fear's being covered by bugs. Harold's afraid of ninjas, even Heather admitted she's afraid of sumo wrestlers."**

**ANDI**

**"Leshawna also mentioned that she is scared of spiders, too."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"What's my worst fear? I guess, being buried alive," Gwen admitted.

"Walking through a minefield... in heels," Lindsay whimpered.

"Flying, man! That's some crazy stuff," Owen shuddered.

"I would never go up in a plane! Never!" Izzy agreed.

"I'm scared of hail... small but deadly, dude," Geoff confessed.

"Being left alone in the woods," Bridgette said.

"Bad haircuts," Sadie sniffled.

"Okay, I changed my mind! That's so much scarier than a minefield," Lindsay admitted.

"Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure," Cody said.

"Remember the time I froze and fainted during the talent show audition? Well, I have a major case of stage fright. Even a talent show poster gives me the willies," Andi confessed.

"I'm afraid of Barney..." Simone sighed.

Everyone, save for Jax, looked at her as if she was crazy and irrational.

"That purple dinosaur? Why?" Andi asked.

"It's a long story... I'd rather not talk about it..."

"I'm not really afraid of anything," Courtney bragged.

"Baloney!" Duncan coughed.

"Oh, really? Well, what exactly is your phobia, know-it-all?" Courtney asked as we all waited for Duncan to answer.

"Celine Dion music store standees..."

"Ex-squeeze me? I didn't quite get that," Cody giggled.

"Dude, did you say 'Celine Dion music store standees'?" Trent raised an eyebrow as Duncan hid his face with his hands.

"Dude, I love Celine Dion!" Andi snickered.

"Me too!" Lindsay smiled. "But what's a standee?"

"You know, that cardboard cutout that stands in a music store," Trent smirked.

"Don't say it, dude!" Duncan gritted his teeth.

"Kinda like a life-size, but flat Celine."

"So, if we had a cardboard standee right now -" Courtney grinned.

"Shut up!" Duncan shouted. "What about you guys?"

"Okay, well, I hate mimes, like a lot," Trent said.

"I'm scared of Boohbah," Jax confessed as everyone, except Simone, looked at him as if he was crazy. "What? If you watched an episode of Boohbah when you were a kid, you'd agree that those aliens are creepy."

"Alright, Courtney, you're afraid of something. Spit it out."

"Nope. Nothing," Country said pridefully.

"That's not what she said last night," Duncan whispered.

"Duncan, did you ever consider that maybe, I was just humoring you and your stupid story?"

"Sure, sure, princess, whatever floats your boat."

"Shut up!"

* * *

The next day, the contestants were all in the Mess Hall. Chris whistled to get our attention.

"Campers, your next challenge is a little game I'd like to call Phobia Factor. Prepare to face your worst fears," Chris said.

"Worse than this?" Leshawna asked, holding up a piece of gray, moldy, rotten sausage with bits of hair.

"We're in trouble," Gwen said.

"Now, for our first victims, Heather. Meet us all in the theater. It's sumo time!" Chris said, exclaiming the last part, and that caused Heather to spit her hot chocolate on Trent.

"Gwen, you, me, the beach. With a few tons of sand," Chris continued and Gwen gasped.

"Simone, someone special is coming to visit. And he's a purple dinosaur from your imagination."

Simone nearly choked on her scrambled eggs and started coughing.

"Wait, how did they know those were your worst fears?" Lindsay asked.

Gwen facepalmed.

"Because we told them," she said as she laid her head on the table.

"At the campfire last night," Trent added in as he was rubbing Gwen's back.

_"What's my worst fear? I guess, being buried alive."_

"Wait, they were listening to us?" Lindsay asked.

"It's a reality show, Einstein. They're always listening to us," Gwen said.

"That's like eavesdropping," Lindsay said.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**ANDI**

**"Note to self: might wanna watch the words that come from my mouth every time the cameras are around."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Chef Hatchet! Didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today?" Chef nodded evilly and handed Tyler a fried chicken.

_"Chickens give me the creeps dude."_

He took it and bit off its head. Just then a live chicken popped out and Tyler screamed.

Next, the campers all went to a pool filled with worms, which is for Beth.

"Beth went on and on about how her mortal fear's being covered by bugs."

Most of the campers reacted in disgust as they saw the worm-filled tub. DJ puked while Owen fainted.

Beth just shrugged and went inside the tub. Seconds later she popped out, A-OK and a lot of worms in her mouth.

"And Beth sets the bar way up there," Chris announced as the Gophers cheered.

* * *

Next up were Sadie and Lindsay, who have to wear ugly wigs.

_"Bad haircuts."_

Owen grabbed one of the wigs and danced around until he tripped over. Chris grabbed the wig and put both wigs on Sadie and Lindsay.

* * *

_"Flying, man. That's some crazy stuff."_

_"I would never go up in a plane. Never."_

Chef, in a flight attendant's uniform, motioned for Owen and Izzy to get inside. The plane took off and they both screamed.

* * *

_"Harold's afraid of ninjas."_

Harold is doing his business in the washrooms when a trio of ninjas showed up. Luckily, he was able to fend them off by swinging his nun-chucks. However, he knocked himself on the head and landed face-first in the toilet.

* * *

_"Leshawna also mentioned that she is scared of spiders, too."_

Leshawna was up next, but she ran away from Chef, who was dressed as a spider.

* * *

_"Even Heather admitted she's afraid of sumo wrestlers."_

_"I have a major case of stage fright."_

Heather and Andi were at the amphitheater, them on stage left and a sumo wrestler on stage right.

"Heather stepped up to the plates, scoring the Gophers your second point on the board," Chris narrated.

Heather curled up as the sumo wrestler charged at her. He tripped on her and bounced off the stage. Another point for the Gophers.

"Andi, you're up next!" Chris exclaimed and her eyes widened as her anxiety levels are beginning to skyrocket. Her heart starts to beat rapidly while her knees feel like they're gonna buckle and shiver out of fright. She was out of breath.

"No way. Uh-uh. Absolutely not. Can't do it," Andi said as she was about to leave but was stopped by Heather, who grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You need to do this for the Gophers, okay?" Heather coerced.

Andi hesitated at first before finally saying, "Okay."

She felt everyone's eyes on me and my heartbeat was going all wild and crazy.

'C'mon, Andi. You got this,' she mentally thought to herself.

Andi sighed. "Let's get this over with," she growled and turned to face the cameras.

"Do I even need to tell you the song? Just try to keep up," she said.

* * *

**(Song: Shiawase no Energy by LinQ)**

_*Instrumental Introduction*_

_Kimi wo mitsuke_

_Surechigau guuzen wo_

_Tsugi wa koko de_

_Deau hitsuzen_

_Boku wa junbi_

_Bantan de shikaketeku_

_Futari game_

_Mitai na koi wo shiyou_

_Te ni todoku ren'ai wo_

_Soreru genjitsu ni_

_Kimi wa tomadotte aa_

_Kowareteku_

_Shiawase no energy (energy)_

_Koko kara hajimaru_

_Nigenai you ni (I got you)_

_Hisshi ni yuku_

_Shiawase no energy (energy)_

_Yasashisa wasurezu_

_Kimi ni (kimi ni) ai wo (chikau)_

_Zenryoku shiawase no energy_

_*Interlude 1*_

_Mirai tsukamu_

_Futari nara dekiru kamo_

_Boku to iru to_

_Hohoemi aru kara_

_Kimi to aruku_

_Akurotte kantan da ne_

_Itsuka kuru sa_

_Kirei na michi datte_

_Sono yukusaki kunan wa_

_Kimi ga soba ni iru_

_Mirai wo omotte aa_

_Ikite iku_

_Shiawase no energy (energy)_

_Koko kara hajimaru_

_Nigenai you ni (I got you)_

_Hisshi ni yuku_

_Shiawase no energy (energy)_

_Yasashisa wasurezu_

_Kimi ni (kimi ni) ai wo (chikau)_

_Zenryoku shiawase no energy_

_*Interlude 2*_

_Nee fudan nara_

_Kidzuka nai koto mo_

_Itande kidzuku_

_Shiawase wa hito no kokoro datta_

_Ima ni wakaru_

_Kimi ga tsurai toki soba ni iru yo_

_Shiawase no energy (energy)_

_Koko kara hajimaru_

_Nigenai you ni (I got you)_

_Hisshi ni yuku_

_Shiawase no energy (energy)_

_Yasashisa wasurezu_

_Kimi ni (kimi ni) ai wo (chikau)_

_Zenryoku shiawase no energy_

_Shiawase no energy (energy)_

_Koko kara hajimaru_

_Nigenai you ni (I got you)_

_Hisshi ni yuku_

_Shiawase no energy (energy)_

_Yasashisa wasurezu_

_Kimi ni (kimi ni) ai wo (chikau)_

_Zenryoku shiawase no energy_

_*Instrumental Ending*_

* * *

Andi finished her song as all the campers looked on in shock. She then started to sweat as she expected some mockery and pointing. However and surprisingly, they all cheered as Andi smiled and bowed.

* * *

_"Being left alone in the woods."_

A blindfolded Bridgette is brought to a clearing in the middle of the woods.

"Bridgette began her six hours of solitude in the woods, feeling pretty confident," Chris announced.

"I'm not scared," She said. "Six hours out here is nothing."

* * *

Gwen was inside a clear box with a slot.

"There's enough air for an hour," Trent instructed. "You only need to do five minutes."

"As long as we decide to dig you up," Chris added.

"Not funny Chris."

"Sheesh, take a pill."

"I'll be listening to the whole time," Trent handed Gwen a walkie-talkie. "Call for me if you panic and I'll dig you right up."

"Goodbye, cruel world," Gwen said as she was covered in sand.

* * *

Chris told the fraternal twins, "Jax and Simone, you guys are up next."

Jax and Simone nervously gulped, knowing that they were possibly screwed.

_"I'm scared of Boohbah. What? If you watched an episode of Boohbah when you were a kid, you'd agree that those aliens are creepy."_

_"Barney the Dinosaur."_

"Don't worry, Simone. We're gonna get through this together," Jax nervously comforted as everyone walked over to the next challenge.

Simone fake-smiled, still unsure of how things will turn out.

"Hey, guys, is it okay if I offer advice?" DJ asked as he walked over to the twins. "My mama once told me that whenever you face your fears, acknowledge them and zone into your happy place."

"Happy place?" Simone raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like an arcade or a halftime show?" Jax questioned.

"Exactly," DJ nodded as everyone arrived at two white cubes with doors.

"Okay, Simone and Jax, just interact with the character you're assigned with and play along with the episode, and you'll get your point for your team," Chris explained to the twins.

"See you on the other side, Lil' sis," Jax took a deep breath.

"You too, big bro," Simone gulped.

With that, Jax walked into one cube while Simone walked into the other.

"The rest of you, follow me back to the amphitheater," Chris said as he and everyone else walked off.

* * *

Back at the amphitheater, DJ has to face a small snake on a table.

_"Snake!"_

_"Sorry for tripping. Snakes just freak me out."_

"Hey, you can do this buddy," Duncan encouraged.

The snake blinked.

"Ah, it blinked!" DJ shouted.

"It means she likes you," Sadie said.

"It's the smallest snake ever, DJ," Courtney said. "Come on!"

"Yeah, but it's slimy and scaly and slithery."

"It's harmless. Besides, we need this point, DJ. Suck it up!" Courtney yelled.

The other Bass shook their heads.

"What? We're heading back to Loserville, people."

DJ took a deep breath and held out his finger. The snake crawled on it and he smiled.

The Bass cheered as they got a point.

"See? Fear is only in the mind." Courtney said.

* * *

_"Okay, well I hate mimes. Like a lot."_

A mime is led to the beach where Trent was standing. The mime tapped Trent's back. When he turned around, he screamed and bolted.

"Trent?" Gwen asked and wondered what Trent is up to.

"Just talk to him, brah," Chris announced, "and tell him to go away. Okay, we've got 2 minutes before Gwen's done, Cody, you're up!"

* * *

_"Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure."_

Cody looked on nervously as what's in front of him is a wired garbage time bomb.

"Alright Cody," Chris instructed, "This garbage bomb's going off in exactly 10 minutes. Everything you need to know to defuse it is on these schematic blueprints."

"What? No way, I can't do this," Cody replied.

"Then," Chris chuckled, "I suggest you find a safe place to hide, brah. Later dude."

"Wait you're not gonna watch?"

"No way, that's a live bomb, dude," Chris said as he walked away.

* * *

"There's no wall there, man!" Trent said in horror. "Stop being creepy!" he continued running.

* * *

"Well, what exactly is your phobia, Mr. Know-it-all?"

_"Celine Dion music store standees."_

A cardboard standee is then wheeled in.

"She's pretty," Courtney said. "She's nice."

"Just one hug and you're done," Chris instructed. He snapped his finger.

"Th-that looks really real, man," Duncan said.

"Dude, she's made of cardboard, get in the game!" Tyler shouted.

"Hey, it's okay if you can't do it," Courtney said.

Duncan sighed. "Alright, I'll try."

"You can do this."

"Okay, okay."

Duncan ran to the standee and hugged it. The Bass cheered.

"Duncan, you're awesome!" Courtney shouted. She hugged him.

"I did it!" He shouted.

* * *

Back to Trent, he was still running away from the mime and dived in the water. The mime was standing on the dock.

"Woohoo! Hahaha! What's the matter mime? Can't swim?"

The mime prepared to dive.

"Stop!" Trent shouted. "Uh, your makeup will run."

The mime realized Trent had a point. He nodded and walked away in defeat.

"Take that, you makeup-wearing freak!"

Chris clapped. "Nicely played, Trent," He said. "Unfortunately, I don't think things are going quite smoothly for our buddy Geoff."

"I'm scared of hail. It's small, but deadly dude."

Geoff was relaxing on a chair. A dark cloud hovered over him. He opened his eyes. The cloud rained hail all over him. Geoff screamed and ran. The cloud followed him.

"Look, that cloud is following him!" Lindsay cooed. "Aw, it's like his own baby cloud. I want one too! Here cloudy cloud!"

Chris was controlling the cloud as it followed Geoff.

"Can you make the cloud go lower and pelt him harder?" Trent asked.

"You are one sick dude," Chris said. "But yeah."

Geoff was pelted even harder with the hailstorm over him.

"Aw, that's awesome," Trent said. "Hey, do you ever feel like you've forgotten something?"

"Sometimes, I usually ignore it until the feeling goes away. Watch this, I'm gonna bury him in hail!"

"Bury? Aw crap, Gwen!"

"It's already past five minutes, hurry!" Andi shouted.

* * *

Back in the woods, Bridgette was walking around. "Okay, okay, okay," she said to herself, "Bridge, you can do this. Only four hours and fifteen minutes to go. Oh, don't bother to try and freak me out, producer people!" Just then, she heard a "BOOM!"

"What was that?" Trent asked as he, Chris, and Andi dug Gwen back up.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Cody just blew himself up," Chris concluded as they notice smoke in the distance.

As if to prove his point, Cody is now covered in garbage. He then aimlessly walked around the forest, calling for help.

Trent then successfully dug Gwen up, saying, "Gwen, you did it."

"She's alright!" Chris announced.

Back to Owen and Izzy, the plane they are riding in has landed safely.

"We did it!" Izzy cheered before she and Owen kissed the ground in relief.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**BRIDGETTE**

**"Actually, I'd like to thank the producers for making me face my fear. I'm proud of myself. There's really nothing to be afraid of."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Just as Bridgette was about to get over her fear, she notices the garbage-covered Cody ran out of the forest, screaming.

"Bridgette, relax! It's just Cody!" Andi called out as she continued running.

* * *

In the communal bathrooms, Lindsay and Sadie have finished their time wearing the wigs.

"We did it. We made it through the whole day!" Lindsay said. "Are you ready? One... two... three."

She and Sadie simultaneously took off their wigs and gasped.

"I totally forgot how cute you are," Lindsay complimented.

"Oh my gosh! You are, too," Sadie replied.

* * *

**Jax' cube**

As Jax walked into his cube, he heard the door shut behind him and a TV instantly switched on.

"Boohbah..." the TV sang.

Jax turned around and saw that the TV was playing a Boohbah episode.

After the theme song played, the show transitioned to the main characters waking up.

All of a sudden, the door opened behind him and closed back.

Jax turned around and saw... a fluffy purple floor pouf.

Jax walked over to the thing and poked it. Instantly, it popped up and turned out to be one of the Boohbah creatures itself.

He yelped in response.

"Okay, okay, just stay calm, Jax. Do this for your team. You're in your happy place, it's all good," I told myself before talking to the purple Boohbah. "Uh... I think the TV said you're Zumbah, right?"

The purple creature's eyebrows flickered.

"Right... so, what should we do? Just follow the TV?"

* * *

**Simone's cube**

After walking into her cube, the door shut behind Simone and a TV started playing a Barney episode.

"Alright, this isn't so bad so far..." she said to herself after the theme song played.

The episode then began showing a couple of kids playing a game of queen at the front of their school.

"Your majesty, you have arrived at the royal playground," a boy named Shawn said.

"Tell us, good queen; what is your wish?" another boy named Michael asked.

The girl pretending to be the queen, Min, thought about her wish and answered, "I wish to see the royal dinosaur."

Suddenly, the door opened and shut again... oh, boy...

"Super-dee-duper!" a certain purple dinosaur laughed.

"Barney..." I force-smiled as I walked over to the dinosaur and hugged him.

"It's so good to see a friend like you!"

"Yeah..."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**SIMONE**

**"Go into your happy place, Simone... go into your happy place..."**

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Let's use our imagination and play along with the episode!" Barney exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's do it," Simone took a deep breath as she began remembering the good times she had on this show so far.

* * *

The entire time the twins were in their cubes, they sang along to the songs from their assigned episodes and danced with their assigned characters.

"Wow, that was so much fun!" Barney cheered after the episode ended.

"Yeah..." Simone nodded.

The door opened as Simone walked out of the cube, proud that she dealt with Barney for my team.

Jax came out smiling.

"Alright, Zumbah, thanks. I kinda had fun," Jax waved.

"Jax, thank the stars you're okay!" Simone beamed as she ran over to her brother and hugged him.

"Yeah, you too! It was a nightmare!"

"Same for me! Wait, did you seriously have fun hanging out with a Boohbah?"

"Frick no..." Jax glared for a second, then began snickering.

The two of us laughed as we walked away together to where everyone else is.

* * *

Jax and Simone met their teams at a chicken pen.

"Alright, gang, we're in the ninth inning," Chris said. "Tyler, for your challenge, you need to get into this pen for three minutes, with these chickens."

He opened the box, revealing a mother hen and two baby chicks.

"You can do it Tyler!" Bridgette cheered.

"Yeah, unless of course, you're chicken," Duncan said. He flapped his arms.

Tyler was curled up in a fetal position and rocking back and forth.

"I'm not sure we're getting anywhere on this one," Chris said.

"Tyler, this is the last challenge," Courtney said. "Quit being such a girl! You have to do this or we're going to lose!"

"Actually," Cody interjected, "if you do the math, you can't possibly win. The score's 8/3."

"Not necessarily," Chris said. "We've got one more challenge set up."

"Who?" Courtney asked. "It can't be me. But I didn't..."

"You didn't have to. We're always watching you and your reactions."

_"No! I mean, no thanks, I'm good."_

_"No! I just don't like green jelly, okay?"_

"I knew it!" Lindsay said. "Didn't I tell you guys they were eavesdropping?"

"Who cares?" Courtney said. "It's not going to make a difference."

"Let's make this interesting then," Chris said. "I'll give you triple points if you can complete it.

He finished pouring large amounts of green jelly in a tub. Chef hatchet mixed it.

"You're afraid of jelly?" Duncan teased.

"Shut up!" Courtney replied. "Only the green kind. It's like, sugary, jiggly snot."

"You can face your fear and dive straight into this pool of jelly," Chris said, "or, let your team lose yet another challenge."

Courtney sighed. "This is insane," she said, "I could seriously die doing this." She climbed up the ladder."

"Come on, Courtney! You can do it!" Simone cheered.

"Ugh, that is just cruel," Gwen commented. "It's probably warm by now. Warm, green, jelly, snotty, bouncy, ugh."

"You're not going to make me quit!"

"That's it, keep climbing!" Duncan cheered.

"She's just trying to psych you out," Bridgette said.

Courtney reached the top. She looked down from the diving board.

"Like you said, Courtney, it's okay if you can't do it," Duncan said.

"It is?" Bridgette asked. "But we'll lose!"

"I can't do it," Courtney whimpered. "I'm coming down."

The Bass looked down in defeat. The Gophers cheered.

"Then, there you have it," Chris concluded, "The Gophers win invincibility this week. Again."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**COURTNEY**

***sobs* "I'm so embarrassed. How can I be so weak? I deserve to go home. Ugh, okay, stop it. You're pathetic. Show some confidence, Courtney." *She starts to cry, and then she slaps herself.***

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Owen was standing in the pool of jelly. He sank into it.

"You're right, Gwen," he said, "It is warm!"

* * *

Later that night, the Killer Bass were all at the elimination ceremony. Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Sadie, and Simone are already safe. Now, it was down to Bridgette, Tyler, and Courtney.

"There are only two marshmallows left on this plate. The three of you did not complete your challenges today. One of you is going home tonight and cannot return. Ever," Chris explained.

"The next name I'm gonna call...is...Bridgette," Chris said as Bridgette claimed her marshmallow.

"The last marshmallow goes to...Courtney," Chris concluded and Tyler was the one left without a marshmallow.

"You'll get that chicken next time, dude," Duncan said to Tyler as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like a new _pecking _order has been established here tonight," Chris said.

"It's not like he cried _fowl_," Duncan said.

"It's time for Tyler to _fly the coop_," Geoff said.

"He'll be _flying high_ tonight," Bridgette said.

"Okay, enough with the chicken puns," Simone said.

* * *

On the boat, Tyler noticed a chicken sitting beside him. Suddenly, he noticed a lot of chickens at the boat's stern and screamed in fear and panic.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL TIME**

**LINDSAY**

**"Aww, I'll never forget our time together Taylor, uh, Tyler. *blows a kiss* Bye!"**

**END CONFESSIONAL**


End file.
